HAPPY VALENTINE
by Schokoladia
Summary: Kapitel 6, Kapitel 6 ist on! ::fähnchenschwenk:: 'Liebe deine Feinde' Ob dieses Bibelzitat hilft, wenn die Katastrophe hereinbricht? Harry und Draco testen es aus. Chronik eines siebentägigen Alptraums [Slash]
1. Prolog

_Disclaimer:_ Sämtliche Figuren dieser Geschichte gehören mir nicht (leider!), ich hab sie mir nur von der großen Meisterin geliehen *verbeutsichbiszumboden* Ich hoffe, dass ich sie ihre auch unbeschadet wieder zurückgeben kann, wenn ich meine Fantasie an ihnen ausgelebt habe. Meine Fantasie auszuleben ist auch der einzige Grund für die Entstehung dieser ff, ich habe also nicht vor hiermit Geld zu machen. (Das war doch jetzt absolut korrekt. *isteinbisschenstolzaufsich*)

_Title: _Happy Valentine (Sorry, mir fiel nichts besseres ein. *zerknirsch*)

_Author:_ Vanillia

_Warning:_ SLASH, alle die das nicht mögen, sollen am besten gleich wieder verschwinden! ich will nachher keine Klagen hören!!

_Pairing:_ Na ratet mal, dürfte doch nicht so schwer sein, oder? habt ihr etwa echt erwartet, dass etwas anderes in Frage kommt als  
Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter. und etwas Hermine & Ron

_Widmung: _Allen die mir so unheimlich liebe Kommies geschrieben haben. Ich möchte mich hiermit ganz ganz herzlich bei euch bedanken!!

_Feedback:_ Aber immer doch, schreibt mir nen Kommie oder ne Mail, oder keine-Ahnung-was, Hauptsache ich bekomme Rückmeldung wie es euch gefallen hat, was ich besser machen und ob ich überhaupt weiterschreiben soll!

_Sumary: _(Ich hasse das zwar, aber für euch überwind ich mich und schreib was. Aber bitte nicht schlagen wenns ein Dreck ist, ja? *liebguck*) Also:  
"Liebe deine Feinde" Ob dieses Bibelzitat Halt gibt, wenn die Katastrophe hereinbricht? Harry und Draco testen es aus. - Chronik eines  
siebentägigen Alptraums.

_Note:_ So, hier beehre ich euch jetzt mit meiner ersten mehrteiligen FF. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch so gut, wie die bisherigen und ich krieg ein paar Kommies. (ich kann es halt nicht lassen das zu erwähnen, tut mir leid.) Wenn ihr den Prolog jetzt nicht versteht ist das kein Grund sofort das Handtuch zu werfen. Der Prolog hat erst mal gar nichts mit der Story zu tun. Am Ende werdet ihr ihn dann wohl verstehen. Ich hab das mal (bei Yama, glaub ich) gelesen und fand diese Idee echt klasse. Also buht mich jetzt nicht aus, nachdem ich mir extra ein kleines Gedicht aus den Fingern gesaugt hab! Hat mich übrigens eine schlaflose Nacht gekostet! So, jetzt seit ihr von meinem Geschwafel erlöst und es geht los!

************************************************************************************************************************

** HAPPY VALENTINE**

**Prolog- Eine Prophezeiung:**

"Kinder des Feuers,  
im Zeichen der Flamme geeint,  
noch getrennt durch die Glut,  
verbunden ein mächtiger Feind.

Durchs Feuer gehen  
zwei starke Seelen nur Hand in Hand,  
in Flammen stehend,  
entfacht wird ein neuer Brand.

Züngelnde Flammen,  
ein Feuer das alles verzehrt,  
lodert hell durch das Dunkel,  
das gezwungen den Rücken kehrt.

Doch ein Funke muss fliegen,  
geschlagen von mächtiger Hand,  
kraftvoll, viel überleben,  
steckt nassen Zunder in Brand."

(Morgana)

************************************************************************************************************************

Tut mir leid, eigentlich sollten das Gedicht und der Titel mittig sein, aber das hat irgendwie nicht funktioniert, ich weiß auch nicht wieso. hat irgendwer ne Ahnung, wie man das hinbekommt? ich würd mich freuen, wenn mir jemand helfen könnte!


	2. Eine 'nette' Überraschung

_NOTE 2:_ Hallo Leutz, ich hab dieses Pitel gerade noch mal überflogen und ein paar Fehler gefunden. Die sind verbessert, aber vor allem hab ich das Chap neu formatiert, ich glaube so liest sichs wesentlich leichter. Viel Spaß dabei.

_Disclaimer: _ nix meins, nix money, wenn ihrs ganz korrekt wollt, müsst ihr beim Prolog nachlesen!

_Title:_ Happy Valentine

_Author:_ Vanillia

_Warning:_ SLASH, alle die was dagegen haben, oder das gar pervers finden, sollen sich lieber ganz schnell und leise aus dem staub machen, bevor ich meine Manieren vergesse *mitdenfingernknaks* und ihnen mal etwas Toleranz beibringe. (okay, es muss nicht jeder mögen, aber dumme Sprüche will ich wirklich keine hören!)

_Pairing:_ HP&DM, ein bissel HG&RW

_Widmung:_ hm, vielleicht für meine ganzen Lehrer, deren langweilige Stunden mir erlauben auch in der schule weiterzuschreiben? *fg*  
Und natürlich auch Jessy, Tears und Sarista, die mir als einzige einen Kommie geschrieben haben, okay, gab nicht viel zu kommentieren, aber trotzdem danke vielmals!!!! Und Sarista, ich tu dir den Gefallen gerne, da ich deine Geschichten so liebe und ja, das ist Absicht.

_Feedback:_ welch Frage!!! natürlich immer her damit! ich bin erst glücklich, wenn ich mit dem lesen nicht mehr hinterher komme! *liebgrins*

_Summary:_ hat sich noch nichts geändert: "Liebe deine Feinde" Ob dieses Bibelzitat Halt gibt, wenn die Katastrophe hereinbricht? Harry und Draco testen es aus. - Chronik eines siebentägigen Alptraums.

_Note: _ So, hier ist jetzt also das erste Kapitel, Produkt von zuviel Sprudel pur (trink ich wirklich nur im äußersten Notfall!), Sommerwetter, einer Menge alter CDs und vielen langweiligen Schulstunden und einer Überdosis "live your dreams". ich hoffe, bei dieser Mischung kam etwas halbwegs vernünftiges zu Stande! ihr werdets rausfinden, wenn ihr hier weiterlest. und somit bin ich auch schon fertig. also, Vorhang auf:  
_ P.S.: _ Tut mir leid, eigentlich wollte ich das erste Kapitel sofort nachschieben, aber dann kam mir HP5 dazwischen und ich musste ihn erst lesen. sorry!

************************************************************************************************************************

** HAPPY VALENTINE**

**1.Tag - Eine "nette" Überraschung:**

Goldenes Licht umfing ihn, eingehüllt in wohlige Wärme. fftschsch, ein Rauschen, ein dumpfer, erstickter Laut und Dunkelheit.  
Wütend richtete Harry sich auf und schob Rons Kissen von seinem Gesicht.  
"Was soll das?", er funkelte Ron an.  
  
Dieser verzog sein sommersprossiges Gesicht zu einem Grinsen.   
"Hier ist ihr automatischer Weckdienst, es ist genau 7.00 Uhr, Zeit zum Aufstehen!"  
  
"Na schön, Herr Weckdienst, Auftrag erfüllt, kann ich jetzt weiterschlafen?"  
  
"Nix da! Aufstehn oder ich hol nen Waschlappen!"

Ron lachte leise in sich hinein, als Harry daraufhin, Verwünschungen murmelnd, begann sich aus seiner Decke zu schälen. Mit schlafverknautschtem Gesicht und wirren schwarzen Haaren schlurfte er missmutig ins Bad, um seinem Spiegelbild eine Grimmasse zu schneiden. Das Quidditchtraining am vorherigen Abend war offensichtlich doch zu lange gewesen.  
  
Ron pochte vorsichtig an die verschlossene Türe.  
"Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich mit Hermione schon mal frühstücken gehe? Ich hab Hunger!"  
  
Aus dem Bad war ein Brummen zu vernehmen, das Ron großzügig als Zustimmung auslegte. Er verschwand, während Harry nach einer Katzenwäsche das Bad verließ, in sein Kleider sprang, nach seiner Brille grabschte und den Kalender mit einem kurzen Blick streifte (14.2.! Noch 2 Tage bis zum großen Spiel, Gryffindor gegen Slytherin!). Ein weiterer Blick auf seinen Quidditchwecker (Rons Geburtstagsgeschenk) überzeugte ihn davon sich zu beeilen.  
  
Als er mehr oder weniger atemlos in der Eingangshalle ankam, wäre er am liebsten sofort wieder umgekehrt. Aus Richtung der Kerker kam, heute allein ("Ohh welch Wunder"), mit wichtig blasierter Mine, kein anderer, als Draco Malfoy stolziert. Harry verdrehte die Augen und durchquerte so schnell es ging die Eingangshalle. Ein paar von Malfoys Sprüchen in unausgeschlafenem Zustand und auf leeren Magen konnte er im Moment wirklich nicht vertragen.  
  
Doch er blieb nicht verschont. Fast vor der Tür zur Großen Halle schnitt Malfoy ihm den Weg ab.  
"Na Potter, wo hin denn so eilig? Und wo hast du denn Wiesel und das Schlammblut gelassen?"  
  
"Geh mir aus dem Weg Malfoy!" Harry ballte die Fäuste.  
  
"Nanana, so früh am Morgen schon so schlecht gelaunt?", Malfoy lächelte ihn überheblich an, "Haben wir nicht gut geschlafen? Hatten wir gar Alpträume? Von kleinen Todessern etwa?"  
  
"Der einzige kleine Todesser, den ich kenne, bist du und als Alptraum taugst du auch ziemlich gut, aber von dir zu träumen, wäre wirklich zuviel der Ehre! Und an deiner Stelle würde ich die Klappe nicht zu weit aufreißen, Todesser sollten hier vorsichtiger sein!"   
  
Diese lange Rede wirkte irgendwie befreiend auf Harry und er straffte sich merklich. Malfoys Augen zogen sich zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen, hinter denen es gefährlich blitzte. Man sah ihm deutlich an, dass er kurz davor stand, sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben die Hände schmutzig zu machen und auf Harry loszugehen. Seine Stimme war nur ein Zischen, als er antwortete:  
  
"Vorsicht Potter! Ich würde mal ganz vorsichtig sein, hier irgendwen als Todesser zu beschimpfen, das könnte man als üble Nachrede oder Verleumdung werten. Sollte mein Vater davon erfahren, könnte das üble Folgen haben."  
Sein Gesicht näherte sich Harrys, bis ihre Nasenspitzen sich fast berührten.  
  
"Er wird dich finden, keine Sorge, ganz egal wo du dich verkriechst! Und dann wirst du dir wünschen, nicht geboren worden zu sein!"  
  
Als der Schwarzhaarige Malfoy kurzerhand aus dem Weg schob und in die große Halle trat, verbuchte er es trotz seiner Wut als Sieg, dem anderen ebenfalls eine Gefühlsregung entlockt zu haben.  
  
In der Großen Halle rutschte er neben Seamus, anstatt sich in der Nähe Rons und Hermiones niederzulassen, da diese sich wieder einmal Schimpfwörter an den Kopf warfen, was mit akuter Gefahr für alle Umsitzenden verbunden war. Bevor er sich nach dem Grund des Streits erkundigen (natürlich nicht bei den beiden, sondern bei Seamus) oder mit dem Frühstück beginnen konnte, schlug Dumbledore mit dem Löffel an seinen Kelch und erhob sich. 

Neugierige Blicke flogen durch die große Halle, als sämtliche Köpfe sich zum Lehrertisch wandten. Dumbledore schaute mit einem Lächeln in die Runde und rückte seine Brille zurecht, bevor er begann:  
  
"Ein Teil von euch wird sicher schon bemerkt hab, was heute für ein Tag ist."  
  
Sein Blick streifte die außergewöhnliche Tischdekoration aus roten, langstieligen Rosen, die Harry noch gar nicht gesehen hatte.  
  
"Diejenigen, die aus der Muggelwelt stammen, werden den Brauch des Valentinstages kennen und können ihn den anderen sicher erklären."  
  
Ein Murmeln erfüllte die Halle, nur am Slytherintisch waren erstaunte und teilweise verwirrte Minen zu sehen.  
  
"Ich denke, dass solche Bräuche gerade heutzutage wichtig sind, denn Liebe und Freundschaft bilden die Grundlage gemeinsamer Stärke. Je dunkler es wird, umso wichtiger ist der Zusammenhalt des Widerstands. Deshalb wollen wir, damit meine ich eure Lehrer und mich selbst, den heutigen Tag nützen um euch zu zeigen, was man erreichen kann, wenn alle an einem Strang ziehen und ausnahmsweise einmal alle Streitereien ruhen."  
  
Sein Blick glitt von den Slytherins zum Gryffindortisch und seine Augen blitzen hinter der Halbmondgläsern. In der gesamten Halle herrschte atemlos gespanntes, erwartungsvolles Schweigen. Dumbledore ließ dies einige Sekunden anhalten, bevor er fortfuhr:  
  
"Da ihr das sicher nicht von euch aus akzeptieren werdet, müssen wir euch wohl mehr oder weniger dazu zwingen."  
  
Über sein Gesicht glitt ein fast spitzbübisches Lächeln.  
  
"So haben wir uns folgende Regelung ausgedacht: Den Ersten, mit dem ihr euch heute streitet, oder vielleicht schon gestritten habt, werdet ihr einmal auf andere Weise kennen und sehen lernen. Ja, ihr habt schon richtig verstanden, ihr werdet euch in denjenigen verlieben."  
  
Harry hatte das Gefühl, als würde ihm der Boden unter den Füßen entzogen, er zog scharf die Luft ein und sein Blick glitt zu Malfoy. Wäre die Situation nicht so schrecklich gewesen, hätte er sich sicher köstlich über den Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Blonden amüsiert. Aber so konnte er die Empfindungen, die sich darauf wiederspiegelten vollkommen verstehen. 

Irgendwie fühlte sich sein Kopf an, wie in Watte gepackt. Nur ganz gedämpft drang der Lärm, der die Große Halle nach einer geschockten Schweigesekunde plötzlich erfüllte, zu ihm durchzudringen. Er schien in ein dunkles bodenloses Loch zu fallen, seine Ohren rauschten und er bekam überhaupt mit, was um ihn herum vorging.   
  
Erschrecken, Verzweiflung, Schock, Schadenfreude, Lachen, Erstaunen, Aufregung und andere Emotionen kochten so hoch, dass der Raum von einem wahren Lärmorkan erfüllt war. Dumbledore versuchte erst gar nicht sich Ruhe zu verschaffen, sondern wartete ab bis das Chaos sich wieder halbwegs gelegt hatte. Harry schreckte aus der ungläubigen Verzweiflung, die ihn gefangen gehalten hatte erst auf, als er wieder Dumbledores Stimme hörte:  
  
"Da wir uns allerdings überlegt haben, dass ein Tag wahrscheinlich nicht ausreichen wird, um euch die Vorteile der Gemeinschaft aufzuzeigen, haben wir beschlossen, den Zauber für eine Woche anhalten zu lassen. Er wird wirken, sobald ihr die Große Halle verlassen habt. Wenn ich euch jetzt nicht den Appetit verdorben habe, wünsche ich euch weiterhin ein schönes Frühstück."  
  
Harry kämpfte hart mit der Übelkeit. Eine Woche lang in Malfoy verliebt! Womit hatte er diese Strafe verdient? Vorsichtig lugte er aus den Augenwinkeln in Richtung des Slytherintisches. Malfoys sonst so emotionsloses Gesicht war in geschockter Ungläubigkeit erstarrt. Zum ersten Mal konnte der Dunkelhaarige Malfoy total verstehen, ihm sogar zustimmen.   
  
Die schwarzen Haare veränderten ihre wirre Lage nur geringfügig, als Harry benommen den Kopf schüttelte.  
So richtig in die Wirklichkeit zurück kehrte er jedoch erst, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte und erschrocken den Kopf drehte. 

Ron stand hinter ihm und betrachtete ihn, wie auch Hermione von der anderen Seite des Tisches, ziemlich besorgt. Der Weasley zog eine Augenbraue bis unter den roten Pony und tauschte einen Blick mit Hermione:  
  
"Hat es dich so aus der Bahn geworfen, dass du dir nur noch einen Streitgrund suchen musst, um an Cho heranzukommen? Du wirst doch nicht auf der Zielgeraden schwächeln, Kumpel?!"  
  
Über das sommersprossige Gesicht zog sich ein breites Grinsen. Aber Harry war nicht zum Scherzen aufgelegt. Er zog eine gequälte Grimasse:  
  
"Von wegen Cho, Malfoy!"  
  
Hermione schnappte nach Luft, doch Ron legte verständnislos die Stirn in Falten.  
  
"Was Malfoy? Der und Cho?! Nie im Leben!"  
  
Hermione ging gar nicht auf Ron ein, sondern starrte ihren Gegenüber an.  
  
"Nicht im Ernst, oder? Wann?"  
  
"Vorhin in der Eingangshalle!"  
  
"Oh Gott, nein, das kann Dumbledore nicht machen!"  
  
"Könnte mir vielleicht mal irgendwer erklären, was eigentlich los ist?", unterbrach Ron seine Freunde. Braune und grüne Augen wechselten einen kurzen Blick, bevor der Besitzer der Grünen sich an Ron wandte:  
  
"Naja, du hast ja gehört, was Dumbledore gesagt hat. Jedenfalls hatte ich heute schon eine kleine Auseinadersetzung mit Malfoy, also..."  
  
Er ließ den angefangenen Satz in der Luft hängen. Doch das genügte vollkommen um Rons Augen auf Tennisballgröße anschwellen zu lassen. Er gab einen Laut von sich, der an ein Würgen erinnerte und machte dann nur ungläubig "OH!".   
  
Für einen kurzen Moment war es still, bevor Ron plötzlich die Sprachlosigkeit überwand und lossprudelte:  
  
"Aber, das geht doch nicht, Harry! Das kann doch gar nicht sein! Du bist doch nicht schwul, od..oder etwa doch?!?"  
  
Harry zuckte resigniert mit den Schultern und meinte mit einem Anflug von Galgenhumor:  
  
"Sieht so aus, als wäre ich das für die nächste Woche. Die einzige Möglichkeit dem ganzen zu entgehen, wäre es für diese Zeit hier drin zu bleiben. Aber ich glaube dann würde ich mit den Lehrern und vor allem mit dem Quidditchteam Ärger bekommen. Wir sp..."  
  
Er verstummt plötzlich mitten im Satz.  
  
"Ohh mein Gott! Wir spielen am Samstag gegen Slytherin! In 2 Tagen!!!"  
  
In diesem Moment wurden sie von der Glocke unterbrochen, die das Ende des Frühstücks verkündete. Wie auf ein stummes Zeichen sprangen sie gleichzeitig auf und liefen los.   
  
Harry stoppte kurz vor der Tür zur Eingangshalle um sich zu vergewissern, dass Malfoy nirgends mehr zu sehen war, doch Hermione ließ ihm keine Zeit. Sie packte ihn am Ärmel und zog ihn in die Halle, in der zum Glück kein Robenzipfel des Blonden zu sehen war.   
Während das Mädchen Harry weiter die Treppe hinaufzerrte, schaffte sie es irgendwie zwischen zwei Atemzüge die beiden Jungs darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass sie sich beeilen sollten um rechtzeitig zu Verwandlung zu kommen.  
  
"Nicht auch noch das!", dachte Harry verzweifelt. Er war sich sicher heute mindestens 20 bis 25 Punkte zu verlieren.   
  
Sie schlüpften im letzten Moment durch die Türe und auf ihre Plätze. Professor McGonagall warf ihnen durch ihre quadratischen Gläser einen strengen Blick zu, bevor sie den Unterricht begann.   
  
Harry war so damit beschäftigt in Gedanken sein Problem zu wälzen, dass er sich weder konzentrieren noch zuhören konnte und es tatsächlich schaffte, seine Schnecke, die er eigentlich in einen Bleistift verwandeln sollte, auf Salamigröße anschwellen zu lassen. Er bemerkte den Fehler gerade noch bevor die Schnecke platzen konnte, da Ron ihm heftig auf den Fuß trat. Noch nie hatte er seine Sachen am Stundenende schneller zusammen gepackt gehabt, noch nicht einmal in Zaubertränke.   
  
Vor dem Klassenzimmer lehnte er sich aufatmend gegen die Wand. Sein Kopf schwirrte noch immer von all den Gedanken, die darin Karussell fuhren. Die anfängliche Ungläubigkeit und der Schreck waren inzwischen so etwas wie Nachdenklichkeit gewichen. 

Obwohl er bei dem Gedanken in Malfoy verliebt zu sein immer noch an einen Horrorfilm denken musste, fragte er sich, wie das wohl war, was er fühlen würde. Ähnlich wie bei Cho, oder ganz anders? Er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, was an Malfoy liebenswert sein sollte. Alles in ihm sträubte sich dagegen zu glauben, dass die ganze Sache überhaupt wahr war. Und doch konnte er nicht leugnen, dass er neugierig war.   
  
Erst als er eine Hand sah, die sich vor seinen Augen auf und ab bewegte, riss Harry sich aus den Gedanken. Ron und Hermine drängten ihn den Gang entlang. Während er zwischen ihnen lief überlegte er, was er heute eigentlich noch für Fächer hatte. 

Donnerstag: Verwandlung - Geschichte der Zauberei ("Na, da kann man wenigstens in Ruhe nachdenken") - Zauberträ...("Ohh nein!!!!") Er war offensichtlich unwillkürlich stehen geblieben, denn er spürte eine Hand, die ihn weiterschob.  
  
"Nun komm schon!...Was ist denn?"  
  
Er schaute Hermione an, ohne sie wirklich zu sehen.  
  
"Wir haben nachher Zaubertränke! Ne Doppelstunde!"  
  
"Na und, das haben wir jeden Donnerstag, oder?", Ron schaute milde verwirrt.  
  
"Aber ich bin nicht jeden Donnerstag in Malfoy verknallt und dann eine Doppelstunde mit ihm in einen Raum eingesperrt!"   
  
Ein paar Köpfe drehten sich und neugierig kuriose, aber auch bedeutungsvolle Blicke wurden getauscht. Doch das war Harry in diesem Moment egal. Einen schrecklichen Gedanken zu haben und ihn laut auszusprechen, waren offensichtlich 2 Dinge, denn plötzlich war dem Schwarzhaarigen wirklich bewusst, was das eigentlich bedeutete. 

2 Stunden mit Malfoy in einem Raum und dann auch noch bei Snape in Zaubertränke. Irgendwo in seinem Kopf schien dieser Gedanke etwas zu betäuben.  
  
Als sie schließlich, wieder im letzten Moment, in Professor Binns Klassenraum ankamen, hatte er immer noch das unwirkliche Gefühl von Terror, der sich in seinen Gehirnwindungen ausbreitete. Er bekam die, von besorgt bis wütend wechselnden, Seitenblicke, die die als einzig aufmerksame Hermione ihm zu warf, gar nicht mit. 

Ron auf seiner anderen Seite dagegen, schien darauf zu brennen die Geschichte auszudiskutieren. Harry tat ihm den Gefallen, sich darauf einzulassen und war eigentlich ganz froh von seinen Gedanken abgelenkt zu werden.   
  
Im Ende der Stunde stand sein Entschluss fest, sofort nach dem Unterricht zu Dumbledore zu gehen und ihn zu bitten den Zauber bis zum Quidditchspiel, oder wenigstens am Tag des Spiels aufzuheben. Mehr oder weniger erleichtert machte er sich mit Ron und Hermione auf den Weg zum Mittagessen.

*__@__*__@__*

Als Harry im Jungenschlafsaal seine Sachen für Zaubertränke zusammenpackte, ließ er das Mittagessen noch mal vor seinem inneren Auge vorbeiziehen. 

Es war eigentlich ganz gut verlaufen. Er war mit dem Rücken zu Malfoy gesessen und hatte, wie dieser, jeden Blick zum Nachbartisch vermieden. In dem Schwarzhaarigen breitete sich so etwas wie Erleichterung und das Gefühl, die Woche irgendwie überleben zu können, aus. Wenn da nur nicht das Quidditchspiel wäre!  
  
Als er hoch sah, bemerkte er, dass Rons Hand mit "Zaubertränke und Zauberbräue" auf halbem Weg zur Tasche in der Luft stehen geblieben war. Der rothaarige Gryffindor starrte nachdenklich vor sich hin. Als er Harrys Blick spürte, hob er den Kopf und betrachtete nun, anstatt seiner Bettdecke, seinen Freund.   
  
"Bist du eigentlich sicher, dass der Zauber auch funktioniert hat? Ich meine, ich spür eigentlich keine Veränderung, obwohl ich mich heute morgen ziemlich heftig mit Hermione gefetzt habe. Vielleicht ist ja was schief gegangen."   
  
Harry versuchte, sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen, was ihm jedoch offensichtlich nicht ganz gelang, denn Ron warf ihm einen entrüsteten Blick zu.  
  
"Was ist daran bitteschön lustig, das war ernst gemeint!"  
  
"Hm, naja, hast du dir schon mal überlegt, dass...naja", Harry suchte nach passenden Worten, "dass schon vorhandene Gefühle vielleicht nicht verändert werden können."  
  
"Hähh, was soll denn das heißen? Bei Malfoy und dir war der Hass doch auch vorhanden, oder?? Oder willst du vielleicht andeuten, dass..."   
  
Harry blieb der Ausbruch erspart, da in diesem Moment die Tür aufflog und ein ziemlich atemloser Neville in den Schlafsaal gestürmt kam. Während er verzweifelt nach seinem Buch suchte, versuchte er Ron und Harry die ganze Aktion zu erklären.  
  
"Ich war schon fast an den Gewächshäusern, als mir plötzlich eingefallen ist, dass wir ja Zaubertränke haben. Das verdräng ich halt gern."   
  
Er grinste gequält, nahm sein Buch, das Harry vom Nachttisch genommen hatte und rannte wieder aus dem Raum, gefolgt von den beiden anderen.   
  
Je näher sie dem Kerker kamen, umso langsamer wurden Harrys Schritte. Das gute Gefühl vom Mittagessen schwand mit jedem Meter mehr und als er vor dem Klassenzimmer stand, klopfte sein Herz irgendwo in der Nähe seines Adamsapfels.  
  
Ron öffnete die Türe und sie wurden im selben Moment schon von einem salbungsvoll grinsenden Snape begrüßt.  
  
"Nun, wen haben wir denn da? Longbottom, Weasley und Potter. Das waren genau 5 Minuten. Also 5 Punkte von jedem, würde ich sagen."  
  
Harry bekam Snapes Worte nur am Rande mit, das Einzige, was er sah, waren Hermiones bedauerndes Gesicht und 3 freie Plätze direkt vor Draco Malfoy. Es war nicht genau zu sagen, welches Gesicht eine gequältere Grimasse zog, doch bei Malfoy war es mit Sicherheit der unüblichere Ausdruck.  
  
Harry stellte ziemlich schnell fest, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war den Slytherin überhaupt anzuschauen. Sein Herz rutschte plötzlich von seiner Kehle in die unteren Regionen seines Magens und er war zum ersten Mal froh in Zaubertränke zu sitzen, was weniger an Zaubertränke, als am Sitzen lag. Stehend hätten ihn seine, mit einem Mal weichen, Knie nicht mehr lange gehalten.   
  
Hinter sich hörte er jemanden tief ein- und ausatmen. Er war sich sicher, dass es sich dabei um Malfoy handeln musste und der Gedanke jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken.   
  
Von Snapes Ausführungen bekam Harry nicht viel, um nicht zu sagen gar nichts, mit. Er kämpfte mit den wiederstreitenden Gefühlen, die in ihm hoch wallten. 

Einerseits war es verdammt angenehm, die Wärme seinen Rücken herunterrieseln zu fühlen, aber andererseits sträubte sich alles in ihm dagegen, Malfoy als den Auslöser anzuerkennen. Er wollte es einfach nicht glauben und kämpfte verzweifelt gegen das Bild seines, wie er jetzt wohl sagen musste 'ehemaligen', Erzfeindes, das sich wieder und wieder vor seine Augen schob. 

Er wurde erst aus seinen Gedanken, als er plötzlich seinen Namen hörte.  
  
"...Potter, wird uns doch sicher sagen, was für ein Trank sich mit der Baara brauen lässt."   
  
Harry warf einen verzweifelten Blick zu Ron, doch dessen Gesicht spiegelte die unwissende Leere, die auch im Kopf des schwarzhaarigen Gryffindors herrschte. Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich leicht.   
Plötzlich hörte Harry hinter sich jemanden eindringlich zischen:  
  
"Alraunenwiederbelebungstrank!"   
  
Ohne lange nachzudenken, wieder holte er das Ganze laut. Erst als er es ausgesprochen hatte, kam ihm der Gedanke, dass Malfoy, denn dieser war es zweifellos gewesen, ihm mit Sicherheit nicht die richtige Antwort vorsagen würde.   
  
Doch zu Harrys Überraschung schenkte ihm Snape einen der säuerlichen Gesichtsausdrücke, die er speziell für den Fall reserviert hatte, dass Harry ausnahmsweise einmal die richtige Antwort gab.   
  
Der Zaubertrankmeister nickte kurz und wandte sich wieder der Tafel zu, auf der, durch einen Wink seines Zauberstabs, die Zutaten des Tranks erschienen. Harry schrieb sie automatisch ab, während es in seinem Kopf fieberhaft arbeitete.   
  
Hinter sich hörte er Malfoy vor sich hin murmeln und ein paar Worte klangen verdammt nach "Scheiße". Während er 3-mal die erste Zeile seines Abschriebs las, ohne die Substanz zu behalten, die er als erstes in den Kessel werfen sollte, versuchte er sich wieder zu beruhigen.   
  
Eine Reihe weiter hinten hatte offensichtlich Goyle gewagt Malfoy zu fragen, wieso er Harry vorgesagt hatte, was zu einem unterdrückten Ausbruch Malfoys führte. Goyle hätte nach der gezischten Zurechtweisung problemlos in seinen Kessel gepasst, doch Malfoy schien sich noch nicht beruhigt zu haben. 

In jeder anderen Situation hätte der Gryffindor sich köstlich darüber amüsiert, dass er es geschafft hatte Malfoy für einen Moment die Kontrolle über sich selbst verlieren zu lassen, doch in diesem Augenblick tendierte er eher zu einem Seufzer.  
  
"Ja, Sie haben wirklich Recht Mr. Potter, es ist zum Seufzen, dass Sie immer noch nicht angefangen haben. Das kostet Gryffindor 5 Punkte wegen Arbeitsverweigerung und wenn Sie am Ende der nächsten Stunde nicht fertig geworden sind könnten durchaus noch ein paar dazu kommen", ertönte plötzlich Snapes leise Stimme in Harrys rechtem Ohr.   
  
Der Schwarzhaarige zuckte so sehr zusammen, dass er sein Pergament fallen ließ. Es segelte davon und landete direkt unter Malfoys Tisch. Harry kam ein Muggelsprichwort in den Sinn:   
  
"Wenn man kein Glück hat, dann kommt auch noch Pech dazu."   
  
Er unterdrückte einen weiteren Seufzer, holte tief Luft, versuchte sich innerlich zu wappnen und drehte sich um. Fast wäre er dabei gegen Malfoys zitternde Hand gestoßen, die ihm sein Blatt hinhielt. Er starrte den Blonden an.   
  
Schon wieder ein Fehler. Denn kaum dass sich ihre Augen begegnet waren, begann sich der Klassenraum um Harry zu drehen. Er hatte das Gefühl in diesem Grau zu ertrinken. Eine Farbe, wie der regnerische Himmel, wie eine stürmische See, wie ein undurchdringlicher Nebelschleier, eine Farbe, die plötzlich ihre Kälte verloren hatte.   
  
Wo kamen diese Gedanken her? Waren das seine eigenen? Was war nur mit ihm los? War er irgendwie krank? Er konnte doch Malfoys Augen nicht mit einer stürmischen See oder dem Himmel vergleichen, das war ja abartig! Vielleicht sollte er sich bei Madam Pomfrey melden, dann müsste er wenigstens nicht noch 1 1/2 Stunden Zaubertränke absitzen.   
  
Moment, Zaubertränke, es war ja im Unterricht!!   
  
Mühsam riss er seinen Blick los, nahm Malfoy das Blatt grob aus der Hand und drehte sich so schnell er konnte wieder um.   
  
"Bitte Potter!", Malfoy schien seinen normalen kalten Tonfall wiedergefunden zu haben.   
  
Harry quetschte zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen etwas hervor, das entfernt an ein "Danke" erinnerte und war sich sicher, dass Malfoy ihn zwingen würde das Ganze laut und deutlich zu wiederholen. Doch es blieb still.  
  
Der Gryffindor blickte sich im Raum um, wobei er zuerst Rons besorgtem und dann Snapes eiskaltem Blick begegnete. Dieser holte ihn wieder vollkommen in den Kerker zurück, in dem er als einziger noch immer untätig herumstand. Schnell beugte er sich wieder über sein Pergament und las ein weiteres Mal die erste Zeile durch.   
  
"Erhitzen sie 5 Liter Wasser auf 83,7°C"   
  
Er brauchte also Wasser und Feuer. Schnell murmelte er "Incendio" und ließ dann mit einem weiteren Zauberspruch Wasser in seinen Kessel fließen, bevor er das magische Thermometer aus seinen Utensilien zog, auf 83,7°C stellte und in den Kessel hängte. 

Während das Wasser sich erwärmte, begann er die ersten Zutaten abzuwiegen und zu zerkleinern. Mit aller Kraft konzentrierte er sich auf seinen Trank, weniger um alles richtig zu machen, als um seine Gedanken davon abzuhalten, davon zu schweifen. Auch die kurze Pause arbeitete der Schwarzhaarige durch und dankte Merlin, dass der Slytherin hinter ihm offensichtlich das Gleiche tat.   
  
Letzterer schien völlig neben sich zu stehen, denn 2- oder 3-mal, als Harry drauf und dran war die falsche Zutat oder die falsche Menge in seinen Kessel zu geben, las der Blonde die betreffende Anweisung aus dem Rezept halblaut vor, als würde er laut denken. Dadurch schien am Ende der Stunde Harrys Kesselinhalt zwar genauso auszusehen, wie es bei richtiger Zubereitung zu erwarten war, doch der Gryffindor war vollkommen durcheinander.  
  
Kaum hatte Snape ihnen die Hausaufgabe gegeben ("Was genau ist die Wirkung der Baara oder auch Alraune, und welche Besonderheiten ergeben sich durch die Zutatenkombination des heutigen Tranks, bis Montag bei mir abzuliefern.") und die Fläschchen mit den Trankproben eingesammelt, da raffte Harry auch schon seine Sachen zusammen, ohne auf Ron oder Hermine zu warten. Sein Verlassen des Kerkerraums glich einer Flucht.

*__@__*__@__*

Harry stand unschlüssig vor dem Wasserspeier, der den Eingang zu Dumbledores Büro bewachte. Die Idee mit dem Schulleiter zu reden hielt er weiterhin für nicht schlecht, doch sie war offensichtlich schwerer umzusetzen als gedacht, wie er jetzt feststellte. 

Der Gryffindor sah sich um und klopfte dann zögernd gegen den Wasserspeier. Nichts geschah. Er strich über den steinernen Schnabel, dann über den gesamten Kopf, murmelte alle möglichen Wörter, die ihm gerade so in den Sinn kamen. Immer noch nichts.   
  
Schließlich gab er auf und drehte sich um, blieb aber sofort wieder unschlüssig stehen. Wo sollte er hin? Zurück in den Gryffindorturm wollte er nicht. Neben Hermione und Ron zu sitzen, die sich immer wieder wie hypnotisiert anstarrten, beide zu schüchtern den ersten Schritt zu machen, konnte er in seiner momentanen Gefühlslage einfach nicht aushalten.  
  
Vielleicht sollte er mal in der Bibliothek nach Material für Snapes Aufsatz suchen, denn nach dem Essen hatte er noch Quidditchtraining und danach sicher keine Lust und Kraft mehr. Ja, die Idee war gar nicht so schlecht. Er nahm den rechten Gang und lief los. 

Als er 2 Minuten später um die Ecke in den Korridor zur Bibliothek bog, wäre er fast mit jemandem zusammengestoßen. Er stoppte im letzten Moment und schaute hoch. Vor ihm stand, mit einem kleinen Lächeln im Gesicht, Albus Dumbledore.   
  
"Du hast mich gesucht, Harry."  
  
Das war eine Feststellung, keine Frage. Harry schaute etwas perplex in das, von silbernem Haar umrahmte, Gesicht über ihm. Das Lächeln darin vertiefte sich.  
  
"Wenn jemand versucht an meinem Wasserspeier vorbeizukommen, dann erscheint sein Name auf der Wand, an der ich gerade stehe. Eine geschickte kleine Einrichtung, findest du nicht? Aber was hat dich denn zu mir geführt?"  
  
Harry atmete tief durch, doch die Worte, die er sich, anstatt Hausaufgaben zu erledigen, sauber zurechtgelegt hatte, blieben aus seinem Kopf verschwunden. Er begann etwas unsicher:  
  
"Nun ja, also, am Samstag ist doch das Quidditchspiel gegen Slytherin."  
  
Dumbledore nickte leicht:  
  
"Ja, das große Spiel der Saison, ich wünsch dir viel Glück, auch wenn ich ja eigentlich unparteiisch sein sollte", die Augen hinter den Halbmondgläsern blitzten, "Aber das ist doch sicher nicht der Grund, warum du mich gesucht hast, oder?"  
  
Harry rückte nervös seine Brille zurecht und suchte nach Worten.  
  
"Nein, aber, naja, dieser Liebeszauber..., also ich hab mich heute morgen mit Malfoy gestritten und...naja, ich weiß nicht, ob ich gegen ihn spielen kann, wenn... also, wenn ich.. naja, wenn ich in ihn...verliebt bin. Und deshalb, wollte ich sie fragen, ob man dieses Ge..., diesen Zauber nicht bis zum Spiel aufheben kann, oder wenigstens während wir spielen."  
  
Der Schulleiter betrachtete Harry nachdenklich. Dann schüttelte er bedauernd den Kopf.  
  
"Nein Harry, tut mir leid, ich glaube das funktioniert nicht, ich kann den Zauber nicht nur von 2 Personen nehmen und ihn für 2 Tage ganz aufheben, das möchte ich auch nicht. Außerdem, wenn ich für dich und Mr. Malfoy eine Ausnahme machen würde, dann wäre mein Büro schnell mit Schülern überfüllt, die alle ebenfalls einen ganz wichtigen Grund haben, warum man sie von dem Zauber befreien sollte."  
  
Harry ließ die Schultern hängen, die Worte des Schulleiters klangen in seinen Ohren wie ein Todesurteil. Er nickte schwach. Doch Dumbledore schien noch nicht ganz fertig zu sein.  
  
"Zudem ist es möglicherweise gar nicht so schlecht, dass es so gekommen ist. Vielleicht sehen wir dann mal ein Spiel, bei dem sich die beiden Mannschaften wieder wirklich auf Quidditch konzentrieren. Das ist es allemal wert, findest du nicht?"  
  
Nein, das fand der Gryffindor ganz und gar nicht, doch er traute sich nicht es laut zu sagen. Stattdessen gab er einen Laut der Zustimmung von sich und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, obwohl ihm bewusst war, wie unhöflich er sich benahm. 

Doch er hatte keine Kraft mehr sich zusammenzureißen und Dumbledore schien es ihm nicht übel zu nehmen. Er sandte Harry einen Blick nach, der zwischen Bedauern und Nachdenklichkeit schwankte.  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige lief ziellos durch die vielen Gänge Hogwarts, tief in Gedanken versunken. Doch so sehr er sein Gehirn auch anstrengte, ihm viel keine Lösung für sein Problem ein, so oft er es auch hin und her wälzte. Er konnte seine Gefühle für Malfoy nicht abstellen, auch der Gedanke an den bis zum Frühstück (war es wirklich erst knappe 8 Stunden her?) empfundenen Hass, half ihm nicht. Sobald er an den Blonden dachte lief ihm ein warmer Schauer den Rücken hinunter und in seinem Magen breitete sich ein flaues Gefühl aus. Er seufzte tief.  
  
Als er irgendwann seine Umgebung wieder wahrnahm, stellte er fest, dass er am Ausgangspunkt seiner Wanderung gelandet war, im Korridor vor der Bibliothek. Na, wenn er schon mal da war, konnte er genauso gut auch hineingehen und versuchen etwas zu arbeiten, vielleicht würde ihn das ja ablenken.   
  
Harry öffnete die Tür ("War sie eigentlich schon immer so schwer gewesen?") und warf einen sichernden Blick in den Raum, bevor er beruhigt aufatmete. Von Malfoy keine Spur. Die Tür fiel leise hinter ihm ins Schloss während er zu den Regalen mit den Zaubertrankbüchern ging. Doch offenbar war er nicht der Einzige gewesen, der so schnell wie möglich mit Snapes Hausaufgabe anfangen wollte. Es war kein vernünftiges Buch mehr zu sehen.   
  
Plötzlich erschien eine Hand in der Lücke zwischen 2 Büchern, die ihm ein Exemplar von "Trankingredienzien und ihre Wirkung" hinhielt.   
  
"Kannst du haben, ich bin fertig."  
  
Harrys Herz machte einen Sprung, das war definitiv nicht Malfoy. Er nahm das Buch und linste durch die Lücke zwischen den Buchrücken. Auf der anderen Seite stand Dean und grinste.  
  
"Hab ich dich erschreckt?"  
  
Harry musste vor Erleichterung lachen.  
  
"Ja, das könnt man so sagen, danke jedenfalls."  
  
"Bittebitte, aber an deiner Stelle würde ich schnell anfange, es ist verdammt verzwickt!"  
  
Harry nickte nur und machte sich mit dem Buch unterm Arm auf dem Weg zu einem der Tische. Als er sich hingesetzt hatte und im Inhaltsverzeichnis des Buches nach der Alraune sucht, stellte er plötzlich fest, dass er weder Pergament noch Tinte noch Feder dabei hatte. Diesmal war es Seamus, der ihn rettete. Er tauchte plötzlich neben Harry auf und hielt ihm das Gesuchte hin.  
  
"Bitte schön, nimm mein Zeug, dann musst du nicht extra zum Turm laufen und hier bist du ziemlich sicher vor Malfoy."  
  
Als er schon aus der Bibliothek verschwunden war und Harry sich wieder über das Inhaltsverzeichnis beugte, gingen dem Schwarzhaarigen die Worte immer noch durch den Kopf. 

Plötzlich schoss er in die Höhe. Das konnte nicht sein, oder doch? Seamus wusste von der Sache mit ihm und Malfoy, Harry war sich ganz sicher. Und plötzlich fiel ihm ein, dass er beim Frühstück neben dem rotblonden Iren gesessen hatte. 

Wahrscheinlich hatte der andere irgendetwas mitbekommen und sich seine eigenen Gedanken gemacht. Hoffentlich hatte er das ganze für sich behalten. Harry seufzte.  
  
Offenbar schien seinem Kopf vom ewigen Gedankenkarussell schwindlig zu sein, denn er kapitulierte und konzentrierte sich auf das Buch, ohne die ganze Zeit an Malfoy zu denken. Harry fand ziemlich schnell heraus, dass Dean mit seiner Einschätzung des Stoffes ganz und gar richtig gelegen hatte. 

Bis es Zeit zum Abendessen wurde hatte er gerade mal die Wirkung der Alraune im Allgemeinen mehr oder weniger vernünftig zusammengefasst. Seufzend (offenbar seine heutige Lieblingsbeschäftigung) räumte er seine, oder besser gesagt Seamus, Sachen zusammen und machte sich mit ihnen auf den Weg in die Große Halle.  


*__@__*__@__*  
  
Harry wälzte sich seufzend zum hundertsten Mal in dieser Nacht auf die andere Seite. So sehr er es auch versuchte, er konnte einfach nicht einschlafen. Sein Kopf schien zu platzen, so voll von Gedanken war er. 

Obwohl er Malfoy beim Abendessen nicht zu nahe gekommen war, schien die bloße Anwesenheit des Slytherins im Raum Harry nervös zu machen. Rons und Hermiones Geturtel, wenn auch eine Abwechslung zu den sonstigen Streitereien, hatte nicht sonderlich geholfen seine Stimmung zu bessern. 

Die beiden schienen einfach die Kurve nicht zu kriegen. Der gesamte Gryffindortisch hatte während des Abendessens Blicke getauscht, die von bedauernd über genervt und belustigt bis zu verständnislos reichten.  


Wie er das Quidditchtraining vernünftig überstanden hatte, wusste der Schwarzhaarige selbst nicht so genau. Wahrscheinlich hatte der Wind ihm alle störenden Gedanken aus dem Kopf geblasen und die Erinnerung offensichtlich auch. Er wusste nicht mehr wirklich, was und wie sie eigentlich trainiert hatte, nur noch, dass er froh gewesen war endlich vom Besen zu kommen, zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben. 

Seine Gedanken wanderten voller Bangen zum kommenden Samstag, er hatte Angst, enorme Angst, Angst vor Malfoy, Angst vor den unkontrollierbaren Gefühlen irgendwo in ihm und vor allem Angst vor sich selbst, davor die Kontrolle zu verlieren.  
  
Erfolglos suchte er eine kühle Stelle in seinem Laken und versuchte das Bild Malfoys aus seinem Kopf zu bekommen. Sein einziger Trost war der Gedanke, dass sie am nächsten Tag keinen Unterricht mit den Slytherins hatten, nicht sehr tröstlich. 

Ron neben ihm murmelte im Schlaf etwas, das eindeutig mit 'H' anfing und sich auch sonst verdächtig nach 'Hermione' anhörte. Harry seufzte erneut und plötzlich kam der so verzweifelt gesuchte Schlaf. Er hatte nicht einmal mehr Zeit das Bild des blonden Slytherins davon abzuhalten sein letzter Gedanke zu sein.

************************************************************************************************************************

So, erst mal danke fürs lesen, wenn ihr jetzt noch nen Review schreibt, bin ich wunschlos glücklich! Dann möchte ich mich als nächstes bei denen bedanken, die mir schon einen geschrieben haben, nämlich: LenneKumi, Mene Malfoy (um das richtig zu stellen, es ist MEIN Draco!!! *zu sich zieh*), jessy, ginger ale, cristall, Alinija, Livroni, MindmasterSchuldig, Ralna, Tinkalili und Anima! dankedankedanke!!! ihr wisst gar nicht wie ich mich gefreut hab!!!!!

okay, ich weiß jetzt, wie man Hermione ausspricht, für alle die damit nix anfangen können, das ist die englische form von Hermine und meiner Meinung nach der schönere Name.

ich weiß leider noch nicht, wie ich die Quidditchmannschaft zusammensetzten soll, das muss ich mir noch überlegen. Mal sehen, was meint ihr denn, soll ich die Altbewährte nehmen, das wär am leichtesten.

Was ich noch sagen wollt, war, dass ich mich entschlossen hab Draco Tagebuch schreiben zu lassen und feierlich gelobe zu versuchen ihn nicht zu gefühlsduselig und OOC zu machen, okay?

also, bis zum nächsten mal, ich versuchs bis nächsten Sonntag zu schaffen. *versprech*

_Schleichwerbung:_ Hats euch gefallen? Dann könnt ihr außer kommentieren auch noch meine anderen Storys lesen. Sucht mal nach: Erinnerungen, Ich liebe dich!, Warum, There you'll be und Liebe ist...


	3. Alptraum

_NOTE2:_ So, hallöchen. Ich bin grade dabei die Story ein bisschen angenehmer zu formatieren und hoffe sie liest sich so jetzt besser. Ich wünsch euch weiterhin viel Spaß damit und verspreche hiermit heute noch das nächste Pitel umzuformatieren. Allerdings muss ich jetzt erst in die Mittagschule, euch nen schönen Nachmittag!

_Disclaimer:_ Die Charas, Orte,.. die gesamte Welt Harrys eben, gehört J.K.R. *bewunder* Ich hab mir ihre Figuren nur geliehen und gebe sie ihr mehr oder weniger unbeschadet wieder zurück, wenn ich sie gequält habe. Aber der Plot gehört mir! Außerdem mache ich hiermit kein Geld.

_Title:_ Happy Valentine

_Author:_ Vanillia

_Warning:_ SLASH, für alle, die das nicht mögen ist HIER die letzte Möglichkeit wieder zu verschwinden, für den Rest, enjoy it!

_Pairing:_ Harry/Draco und ein wenig Hermione/Ron und vielleicht noch andere, mal sehn

_Widmung:_ für alle, die mir einen Review geschrieben haben, ich liebe euch!!!! *gg*  
Merilflower: Von mir aus darfst du Draco klonen, aber das Original ist meins!!! *festhalt*  
Anima, Alinija, MeneMalfoy: Danke, jetzt weiß ich wie mans ausspricht!  
MeneMalfoy: Tja, die Liebe lässt den lieben Draco sogar vorsagen! Und wie gesagt, ich krieg das Original!

_Feedback:_ Liebesbriefe, Drohbriefe, oder einfach nur Reviews sind immer erwünscht!

_Summary:_ Immer das selbe: "Liebe deine Feinde" Ob dieses Bibelzitat hilft, wenn die Katastrophe hereinbricht? Harry und Draco testen es aus. - Chronik eines siebentägigen Alptraum.

_Note: _Also, wie gesagt, mein Draco darf Tagebuch schreiben. Aber ich hab mich sehr bemüht, ihn möglichst IC zu halten, ich wollte keinen so gefühlsduseligen, oder auch verkannten guten Chara produzieren. Ich hoffe, das ist mir gelungen. Ganz die Gefühle raushalten, will und kann ich aber auch nicht, denn ich finde wahre Liebe kann sogar den härtesten Eisblock schmelzen, aber alles braucht seine Zeit. War ganz schön schwer das so hinzubekommen, wie ich es wollte, ich bin irgendwie nicht so ganz zufrieden, hoffentlich seid ihr das. Damit bin ich mit meiner Vorrede auch schon fertig. Also, read and enjoy!

************************************************************************************************************************ 

**HAPPY VALENTINE**

**1.Nacht - Alptraum:**

Was fällt diesem alten verkalkten Idioten eigentlich ein? Was denkt er sich eigentlich? Aber Dad wird ihm schon die Hölle heiß machen! Damit kommt er nicht durch, nicht gegen einen Malfoy! Nur schade, dass ich die Eule nicht gleich nach dem Frühstück losgeschickt habe, dann wäre die ganze Aktion sicher schon beendet. 

Also das ist ja wohl wirklich die Höhe, dass dieser Opa es tatsächlich geschafft hat einen Malfoy, man denke sich mal einen MALFOY!, zu einem gefühlsduseligen Wrack zu machen. Ich glaubs nicht! War das wirklich ich?? Das kann doch eigentlich gar nicht wahr sein!

Und dann auch noch POTTER! Das setzt dem ganzen doch wirklich die Krone auf! POTTER! Dieser kleine, arrogante, hochnäsige, selbstlose, weltverbessernde Oberheld, der dem lieben Dumbledore im Arsch rumkriecht! Und mein Kopf versucht mir plötzlich einzureden, er wäre süß, nett, SEXY!, vielleicht sollte ich mir mal einen Neuen anschaffen.  
Oder besser nen ganz neuen Körper! Meinem Momentanen kann ich ja irgendwie nicht mehr trauen.

Das ist das Schlimmste, wenn man die Kontrolle über sich selbst verliert, wenn man sich nicht mehr auf sich selbst verlassen kann, die Beherrschung verliert, Dinge tut, die man gar nicht will, zum Beispiel POTTER VORSAGEN!

Mein Gott, was ist mit mir los? Der reinste Alptraum! Stell dir mal vor du kriegst weiche Knie, wenn du diesen Gryffindorgoldjungen dahermarschieren siehst! Das darf doch wohl alles nicht wahr sein.

Hoffentlich kriegt Dad die Eule heute noch, damit ich morgen wieder meine Ruhe habe. Nicht auszudenken, wenn ich so am Samstag Quidditch spielen müsste. Eine Katastrophe!!!

************************************************************************************************************************

So, das wars, kurz und schmerzlos und nicht so ganz das, was ich eigentlich machen wollte. vielleicht überarbeit ichs noch mal, mal sehen. Was sagt ihr denn überhaupt dazu???


	4. Begegnungen

_Note:_ Also irgendwie hab ich keinen Bock mehr auf dieses ganze Vorgeschreibsel!!! Kennt doch eh jeder, und wers nicht weiß, der solls bitte bei Chap 1 und 2 lesen, danke.   
Ab jetzt gibts jedenfalls nur noch ein (mehr oder weniger) kurzes Vorwort. Ich wollte mich eigentlich nur entschuldigen, dass ich so lange gebraucht hab, aber bei uns war Ende letzter Woche Notenabgabe. Und davor hatten es alle Lehrer noch mal wichtig mit Kurztest und Abfragen, ... und wenn man so faul ist wie ich, fängt man mit einem Referat, dass man freitags abgeben muss eben erst am Donnerstag Mittag nach 3 Stunden Mittagschule an. *seufz* ich kann irgendwie nicht anders. okay, damit wär ich auch schon so gut wie fertig, nur noch ein ganz ganz dickes fettes _**DANKE!!!**_ an alle die gereviewt haben *knuddeleuchalle*

gnufi, jessy: sorry, aber ich dachte ein zu schreibseliger Draco ist schon wieder nicht ganz real, das Chap ist jetzt länger. *knuddel*  
Cygna: danke! *blush* da werd ich ja ganz verlegen.  
Mene Malfoy: du hast Komikertalent, deine Reviews sind eine absolute Erheiterung!! und danke für dieses wahnsinnige lob!!! du weißt gar nicht wie glücklich du mich gemacht hast. keine OOC Charas zu schaffen war mein vorderstes Ziel. *MEINEN! draco knuddel*  
zissy: ich dachte wenn das Chap schon so kurz ist, streck ich das ganze eben mit nem langen Vorgeschreibsel. *g* du warst die einzige, die das durchschaut hat.  
deimos: *errötet*  
Fellfie: *lob einheims und sich total freu* die Dracpitel werden immer etwas kurz werden. (Begründung s. oben)

dann muss ich noch sagen, dass zusätzlich zum Schulstress auch noch ff.net verrückt gespielt hat und das noch immer tut. (es nimmt keine Sonderzeichen) bei euch auch?

Und zum Schluss noch ein ganz ganz herzliches Danke und ein dickes *knuddel* an cristall, die dieses Chap betagelesen hat!

**e****njoy it!**  


************************************************************************************************************************

**HAPPY VALENTINE**

**2.Tag - Begegnungen**

Dunkelheit. Harry öffnete die Augen. Dunkelheit. Er blinzelte. Immer noch Dunkelheit. Sein nächster Blick fiel auf die Leuchtziffern seines Quidditchweckers. '3.47' Das erklärte immerhin die Dunkelheit, jedoch nicht, wieso er um diese nachtschlafende Zeit aufgewacht war. Irgendetwas musste ihn geweckt haben.

Doch bevor darüber nachdenken konnte, was es gewesen war, schlugen seine Gedanken selbständig einen andere Richtung ein. Er hatte keine Chance das Bild Malfoys und die Gedanken an und über den Blonden zu vertreiben. Sie schienen an der Stelle wieder einzusetzen, an der sie geendet hatten, als er so plötzlich eingeschlafen war. Als hätte jemand einen Zauber ausgesprochen und wieder aufgehoben.

Der Schwarzhaarige konzentrierte sich auf die Geräusche im Zimmer um seine Gedanken in einen anderer Richtung zu lenken. Er hörte den Wind der einen Zweig gegen das Fenster drückte, sodass dieser ein leise schabendes Geräusch verursachte; er hörte das Wasser in irgendeiner Leitung rauschen; er hörte irgendwo Holz knacken; er hörte das niedergebrannte Feuer schwach knistern; er hörte den Atem seiner Zimmerkameraden gleichmäßig aus allen Richtungen. 

Moment, gleichmäßig? Nein, nicht alle im Zimmer atmeten ruhig und regelmäßig. 

Er überlegte erst, ob es vielleicht sein eigener Atem war, der die Ruhe störte, doch als er diesen anhielt, stellte er fest, das jemand anderes im Zimmer offensichtlich sehr bemüht war, seinen heftigen Atem zu beruhigen. 

Harry richtete sich auf. Soweit er in der Dunkelheit erkennen konnte, war er der einzige im Zimmer, der die Vorhänge seines Bettes nicht geschlossen hatte. Vorsichtig tastete er nach der Brille auf seinem Nachttisch, bemüht kein Geräusch zu verursachen. 

Er wollte der Sache auf den Grund gehen, ohne irgendetwas oder irgendwen vorzuwarnen. Im ersten Moment verbesserte die Brille seine Sicht nicht sonderlich, doch mit der Zeit gewöhnten sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit im Zimmer.

Der Schwarzhaarige sah nach rechts zu Rons Bett, das am einen Ende der Reihe stand. Dort rührte sich nichts. Links neben ihm stand Seamus Bett, dessen Vorhänge sich bei genauerem Hinsehen leicht bewegten, als hätte jemand sie zufällig berührt. 

Plötzlich ertönte ein heftiges Ausatmen, als hätte jemand die Luft angehalten und musste den gestauten Atem jetzt wieder loswerden. Harry schob sich verwirrt ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, die ihm in die Augen gerutscht waren. Dann wagte er leise eine Frage in Richtung des Nachbarbettes:

"Seamus, ist alles okay mit dir?"

Ein rasches, erschrecktes Luftholen war zu hören, dann eine leise, leicht zitternde Stimme.

"Harry? Mein Gott hast du mich gerade erschreckt!!! Was ist denn los?"

"Das frage ich dich, ich bin an irgendetwas aufgewacht und dann hast du auf einmal so komisch geschnauft."

Seamus murmelte irgendetwas vor sich hin, es klang ein wenig nach einem Fluch. Bevor Harry nachfragen konnte, war plötzlich eine zweite, ziemlich verschlafene Stimme zu hören.

"Was 'n los? Schon Morgen? Muss ich rüber?"

Eindeutig Dean, doch Harry schien die Stimme ziemlich nahe und laut zu sein, dafür das Deans Bett am äußersten Ende der Reihe stand. Hinter den schwarzen Haaren begann das noch verschlafene Gehirn langsam anzuspringen und was es nach reiflicher Überlegung zustande brachte, ließ Harry an seinem Verstand zweifeln. Trotzdem fragte er ganz vorsichtig, nicht sicher ob er seiner Stimme trauen konnte:

"Habt ihr euch auch gestritten?"

Die Frage wurde mit fröhlichem, leicht spöttischem Lachen quittiert, dass plötzlich in leises Gekicher wechselte, als den Beiden offensichtlich bewusst wurde, dass sie dabei waren den ganzen Schlafsaal aufzuwecken. Eine Hand schob den Vorhang zur Seite und gab den Blick auf Dean und Seamus frei, die nebeneinander, mit leicht schief geknöpften Schlafanzugoberteilen, auf einem ziemlich zerwühlten Bett saßen.

Harry zog mit einer Mischung aus Staunen, Ungläubigkeit, Verwirrung und Belustigung eine Augenbraue nach oben. Die dabei entstehende Grimasse trug nicht sonderlich dazu bei, dass die Beiden auf Seamus Bett sich wieder beruhigten.

"Muss man sich erst streiten um sich zu lieben? Also ich muss sagen, ich finde das ist ne ziemlich komische Einstellung", antwortete Dean schließlich für beide. Harry schnappte überrascht nach Luft. Er hatte mit allem möglichen gerechnet, aber damit?

"Im Ernst??", er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, "Wieso habt ihr das geheim gehalten?...Sehr erfolgreich übrigens!! Ich wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen, dass..." 

Der Rest des Satzes verlor sich in einem Gemurmel, das Harry offensichtlich an sich selbst richtete.

"Naja, wir wussten eben nicht wie ihr das aufnehmen würdet, ehrlich gesagt hatten wir sogar etwas Angst vor eurer Reaktion..."

"...Und ganz so erfolgreich waren wir auch nicht." Führte Seamus Deans angefangenen Satz zu Ende. "Obwohl, dieser Lärmschutz- und der Schlafzauber sind eigentlich ganz hilfreich. Also wars vielleicht doch nicht so schlecht, dass es jemand gemerkt hat."

"Hermione??? Ausgerechnet Hermione hat es bemerkt?? Man lernt doch nie aus, das hätte ich wirklich nicht gedacht!!"

Dean und Seamus schienen ehrlich erstaunt.

"Wie kommst du auf Hermione?"

"Also bitte, wer sonst würde euch ein paar Zauber beibringen und so tolerant dichthalten. Das kann nur Hermione sein. Und ich hab immer gedacht, die sieht hinter ihren Büchern die Welt nicht richtig. Und die Liebe schon gar nicht. Ron steht jedenfalls kurz vor einer Krise."   
Harry schüttelte überrascht und verwundert zugleich den Kopf. Seamus nickte nachdenklich.

"Ja, das haben wir auch gedacht, aber offensichtlich bekommt sie über den Rand der Bücher ziemlich viel mit. Wir sind jedenfalls total erschrocken, aber sie hat versprochen unsere Beziehung für sich zu behalten. Kannst du das auch versprechen?"

Harry betrachtete die beiden Jungen, die aneinander gelehnt auf Seamus Bett saßen, dann nickte er entschlossen.

"Ja, von mir erfährt niemand ein Sterbenswörtchen, Ehrenwort! Aber nur, wenn.. naja...", der Schwarzhaarige druckste etwas herum. "Nur wenn ich mich an euch wenden kann, wenn.. naja, ihr wisst schon, die Sache mit Malfoy. Könnt ihr da übrigens auch dichthalten?"

Dean grinste breit.

"Klar Kumpel, keine Sorge"

Auch Seamus schien sich zu amüsieren und schließlich stahl sich auf Harrys Gesicht ebenfalls ein Grinsen.

"Okay, abgemacht. Nehmt es mir nicht übel, aber ich muss jetzt erst mal schlafen." Obwohl Harry wieder unter die Decke kroch und sich umdrehte, konnte er geradezu fühlen, wie sich das Grinsen der anderen Zwei vertiefte. Seamus gab Dean einen Schubs.

"Du solltest lieber in dein Bett wechseln, Süßer. Nicht das heute Nacht noch jemand aufwacht."

Irgendwie schien das Gespräch mit seinen Schlafsaalkameraden den Schwarzhaarigen beruhigt zu haben, denn er schlief ein, kaum das Dean sein eigenes Bett erreicht hatte und fiel in einen tiefen und glücklicherweise traumlosen Schlaf.

*__@__*__@__*

Als Harry das nächste Mal aufwachte, war es schon hell vorm Fenster. Seine Zimmerkameraden schliefen noch, doch der Wecker zeigte an, dass es Zeit zum Aufstehen war. Als sein Blick auf Ron fiel, kam dem Schwarzhaarigen plötzlich die Idee, für die gestrige Weckaktion Rache zu nehmen. 

Leise schob er seine Decke zur Seite, schwang die Beine aus dem Bett und in die Hausschuhe, während seine Hand gleichzeitig automatisch nach der Brille tastete. Doch sein Nachttisch war bis auf 'Fliegen mit den Cannons' leer. Verwundert wollte der Gryffindor sich über die Stirn fahren und spürte dabei einen Widerstand. Noch verwunderter stellte er fest, dass seine Brille bereits auf seiner Nase saß, obwohl er in diesem Moment keine Ahnung hatte, wie sie dort hin gekommen war.

Leicht verwirrt verschob er die Beantwortung dieser Frage auf später, da Ron neben ihm begann sich zu rühren. Nicht das der Rothaarige aufwachte, bevor Harry mit dem Waschlappen zurück war!

Schnell lief der Schwarzhaarige in Richtung Badezimmer und kam mit einem nassen Lappen zurück als Seamus gerade die Vorhänge aufzog. Er bedeutete dem Iren leise zu sein, schlich zu Rons Bett und legte seinem besten Freund den Waschlappen mitten aufs Gesicht. Ron saß mit einem Mal senkrecht im Bett und stieß einen Schrei aus, der auch Dean und Neville aufweckte. 

Wenige Sekunden später kam das erste Kissen geflogen. Es war offenbar von Neville durch die Vorhänge geworfen worden und zielte auf Ron, doch es erreichte nur Harrys Bett. Grund genug zurückzuwerfen bot es trotzdem und innerhalb weniger Minuten hatte sich eine ausgewachsene Kissenschlacht entwickelt - jeder gegen jeden - die damit endete, dass alle schwer atmend und lachend auf Seamus Bett saßen oder lagen.

In diesem Moment rastete in Harrys Kopf etwas ein und plötzlich war die Erinnerung an das nächtliche Gespräch wieder da. Für einen Moment hielt er inne und warf aus den Augenwinkeln einen Blick zu Dean und Seamus am Kopfende des Bettes. Wenn die beiden den Blick bemerkten, zeigten sie es jedenfalls nicht. 

Bevor Harry weiterdenken konnte, wurden sie von einem Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen. Von draußen war eine leicht ungeduldige Stimme zu hören, die sich auch durch den Tonfall schon nach wenigen Worten als Hermiones identifizieren ließ.

"Also ich hab jetzt echt keine Lust mehr noch länger zu warten. Ich gehe alleine zum Frühstück."

Man hörte sie die Treppe hinunter stapfen. Im Schlafsaal wurde es kurz still, dann war ein (zensierter) Fluch Rons zu hören, bevor dieser aus dem Bett und in seine Kleider sprang. Die anderen folgten seinem Beispiel, erneut lachend, wenn auch nun über Ron und beeilten sich dann in die Große Halle zu kommen.

Die Kissenschlacht hatte Harry für einen kurzen Moment seine Situation vergessen lassen, doch als er zwischen den anderen Gryffindorjungs die letzte Treppe hinunter stieg, kamen die Gedanken mit aller Macht wieder zurück. Er hatte plötzlich das Gefühl sich ganz dringend übergeben zu müssen, ohne überhaupt etwas gegessen zu haben.

Seine Schritte wurden langsamer, während er innerlich mit sich kämpfte, versuchte die Übelkeit zu unterdrücken und gleichzeitig seinem Kopf klar zu machen, dass die voraussichtliche Begegnung mit Malfoy absolut kein Grund war, seine Knie weich werden zu lassen. Vergeblich. Genauso vergeblich, wie die Bemühung seinen Blick davon abzuhalten, beim Eintreten in die Große Halle sofort zum Slytherintisch zu wandern und nach dem Blonden zu suchen.

Dieser schien Harrys Anwesenheit gespürt zu haben, denn er hob genau in dem Augenblick den Kopf, in dem Harrys Blick ihn gefunden hatte. Für einen kurzen Moment trafen sich grüne und graue Augen und für einen noch kürzeren Moment sah Harry die sonst so eiskalten grauen Augen, das stets verschlossene Tor zu Malfoys Innerem, weich werden und warm aufblitzen. 

Doch schon Sekunden später hatte der Slytherin sich wieder in der Gewalt, Harry jedoch rutschte auf den nächsten freien Platz, da seine Beine entgültig nachgaben. Er hatte das Gefühl etwas gesehen zu haben, das vor ihm noch keiner auch nur erahnt hatte. Ehrlichkeit in Malfoys Blick.

Unglücklicher Weise lag der freie Platz auf den er gerutscht war mitten in einer Gruppe Mädchen des 2. Jahrgangs, die sofort auf ihn einzuschnattern begannen und seine Platzwahl offensichtlich für Absicht hielten. Harry spürte das starke Bedürfnis zu flüchten und aus der Halle zu rennen.

Offensichtlich hatten Dean und Seamus ihn beobachtet und seine missliche Lage erkannt, denn er hörte Seamus nach ihm rufen, unter dem Vorwand etwas zur Hausaufgabe in Geschichte der Zauberei wissen zu wollen. Harry warf ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu , während er auf einen Platz neben dem Iren wechselte. Die Zweitklässlerinnen blieben enttäuscht zurück.

Während Harry sich in Zeitlupentempo einen Toast mit Marmelade bestrich, versuchte er des Gefühlschaos in seinem Inneren Herr zu werden. Der kurze Blickwechsel mit Malfoy hatte ihn aufgewühlt. Er bemühte sich die Gedanken an Malfoys Aussehen und Anziehung und das komische Gefühl, den Slytherin sympathisch, ja gar nett, zu finden niederzukämpfen und die Gänsehaut, die seinen ganzen Körper überzog, zu ignorieren. Stattdessen rief er sich alles ins Gedächtnis, das er jemals an Malfoy verabscheut hatte, doch sein Gehirn fand für alles eine Ausrede. Er seufzte und gab auf.

Hermione und Ron hatten offensichtlich bemerkt, was in ihm vorging und versuchten ihn abzulenken. Doch Harry hatte keinen Nerv für eine Diskussion über den Spruch aus der letzen Stunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, der Ron offenbar Probleme machte.

Erst die Ankunft der Posteulen brachte eine Abwechslung. Hermes schwebte direkt in Rons Orangensaft und platzierte einen Brief auf dem frisch gebutterten Toastbrot des selbigen. Percys Eule schien ein paar Wesenszüge ihres Besitzers übernommen zu haben, denn ihr war deutlich anzusehen, das sie den Botendienst im Auftrag von Mrs. Weasley (der Umschlag trug eindeutig ihre Handschrift) für unter seiner Würde hielt. 

Ron hielt es im Gegenzug für unter seiner Würde Hermes zu danken und riss den Brief auf. Er enthielt ein einfach gefaltetes Blatt Pergament, das eng mit Molly Weasleys Handschrift beschrieben war. Während Ron es durchlas breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht ein begeistertes Lächeln aus. 

"Mom fragt, ob ihr beide nicht Lust hättet in den Osterferien in den Fuchsbau zu kommen. Natürlich nur wenn ihr nichts anderes vorhabt."

Sein Blick glitt fragend von Hermione zu Harry. Die Beiden tauschten einen Blick und nickten dann synchron voller Begeisterung. Ron strahlte noch mehr, sofern das überhaupt möglich war und begann sofort Pläne zu machen. Harry, froh über die Ablenkung, schloss sich ihm, wie schließlich auch Hermione, an. Noch auf dem Weg ins Klassenzimmer planten und diskutierten die drei eifrig.

Während der Doppelstunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gelang es Harry nur mäßig sich zu konzentrieren, obwohl sie nicht mit den Slytherins gemeinsam unterrichtet wurden. Ohne Hermiones Vorsagen wäre er jedoch mehrmals aufgeschmissen gewesen.

Das Mittagessen ließ Harry ausfallen um in der Bücherei Snapes Aufsatz zu beenden, da er nach dem Nachmittagsunterricht noch Quidditchtraining und, auf Grund des morgigen Spiels auf 11 Uhr vorverlegt, auch noch Astronomie haben würde.

Beim Gedanken an das Spiel drehte sich ihm der Magen um. Es war nicht die übliche Nervosität vor einem Spiel, es war viel mehr, es war wirkliche Angst. Eine Angst, die er nicht kannte, von deren Existenz in ihm er nie gewusst hatte. Harry hatte das sichere Gefühl von drohendem Unheil, das Gefühl, dass dieses Quidditchspiel in der absoluten Katastrophe enden würde.

Abgelenkt durch solche Gedanken beendete Harry mehr schlecht als recht seinen Aufsatz. Schließlich klappte er erleichtert 'Trankingredienzien und ihre Wirkung' endgültig zu, stand auf und umrundete den Tisch um es wieder zurück ins Regal zu räumen. 

Als er das Buch an seinen Platz zurückstellte, fiel ihm wieder Dean und gleich darauf auch Seamus ein. Er dachte über die Beziehung der Beiden nach. Nie im Leben hätte er so etwas geahnt, nun ja, um ehrlich zu sein hatte er auch nie darauf geachtet. Aber eigentlich freute er sich für seine beiden Freunde. 

Er überlegte, wie die anderen wohl reagieren würden. Neville würde es wohl hinnehmen, bei Ron war er sich da nicht so sicher. Homosexualität war anders, irgendwie ungewöhnlich für die meisten Menschen, Muggel wie Zauberer. Und Ron hatte die Dinge lieber sicher und bekannt. Bei ihm und Malfoy schien Harry die Situation anders, es waren durch einen Zauber vorgegaukelte Gefühle, so konnte er Rons Reaktion darauf nicht werten.

Plötzlich fiel dem Schwarzhaarigen seine Tante ein. Er konnte ihr Gesicht direkt vor sich sehen, mit einem Ausdruck, als habe sie in eine schlechte Zitrone gebissen.

"Schwul! Das ist ja abnormal, pervers. Aber was kann man auch von solchen Leuten erwarten? Das ist ja wirklich kein Wunder. Die sind doch alle nicht ganz richtig!"

Der Gryffindor musste grinsen, als er sich vorstellte, wie Tante Petunia wohl reagieren würde, wenn er den Dursleys von seiner 'Liebe' (im Brief natürlich ohne Anführungszeichen) zu Malfoy schreiben würde. Ob Onkel Vernon wohl Erste Hilfe leisten konnte? 

Harry stellte fest, dass er offensichtlich wieder auf dem Weg der Besserung war, da er die Situation inzwischen mit Humor, wenn auch einer Art Galgenhumor, nehmen konnte.

Er selbst konnte nicht sagen, was er von Homosexualität hielt, er hatte ich die damit auseinander gesetzt und auch nie Grund gehabt darüber nachzudenken.  
Als er, noch völlig in Gedanken versunken, wieder an den Tisch mit seinen Sachen trat, blieb ihm für einen kurzen Moment das Herz stehen um dann mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit weiterzuschlagen. Über seinen Aufsatz beugte sich ein blonder Haarschopf, der im Sonnenlicht, das durch die großen Fenster hereinfiel, leicht glänzte. 

"Malfoy!" Harrys Stimme war ein Krächzen. 

Der Angesprochene zuckte zusammen und hob den Kopf. Auf seinem Gesicht rang die kühle Maske mit einem erfreuten Ausdruck. Harry starrte den anderen an, dieser starrte zurück. 

Der Körper des Schwarzhaarigen spielte verrückt und auch Malfoy wirkte angeschlagen. Er stützte sich am Tisch ab, die Augen immer noch wie hypnotisiert auf Harry gerichtet, der ihm gegenüber stand. Diesem wurde unter dem intensiver Blick heiß und kalt. Verzweifelt versuchte er sich unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, doch sein Körper wollte dem Verstand nicht gehorchen. 

Er begann zu zittern, als Malfoy sich plötzlich vorbeugte, sich über den Tisch lehnte. Harry konnte nicht anders, als Malfoy entgegen zu kommen, bis sich ihre Nasen fast berührten. Plötzlich machte der Blonde eine ruckartige Bewegung - Harry hielt unwillkürlich die Luft an - und.... 

( WERBUNG: ‚Media Markt, ich bin doch nicht blöd!')  


stieß seinen Finger auf das Pergament vor ihm. Harry ließ langsam die gestaute Luft entweichen und zog den Kopf wieder zurück. In ihm machte sich ein unwirkliches Gefühl von Enttäuschung breit, das von Malfoys Stimme durchbrochen wurde.

"Das stimmt nicht ganz Potter. Die Alraune heißt auf lateinisch 'Radix mandragorae' und nicht nur 'Mandragorae'. Allerdings sind damit nur die Wurzeln gemeint, die eigentliche Alraune heiß, übrigens auch bei den Muggeln, 'Mandragora officinarum'. 

Außerdem ist die Baara erst reif, wenn sie größtenteils menschliche Gesichtszüge hat, nicht wenn sie gemeinsam in Töpfen haust, das reicht nicht aus. Und die Farbe des Trankes kommt nicht durch die Mischung der Drachenschuppenflechte mit Senfgras, sondern mit dem Baktiltahonig zustande, das hatten wir schon letztes Jahr mehrmals besprochen!"

In Malfoys kühler Stimme schwang deutlich ein zitternder Unterton mit. Dann drehte sich der Blonde plötzlich ruckartig um, rannte an Harry vorbei und verließ fluchtartig die Bibliothek. Die Eichentür fiel mit einem dumpfen Ton ins Schloss und Madame Pince ließ ein leises "Tststs" hören.

Das alles drang nicht wirklich zu Harry durch. Der Schwarzhaarige saß auf der Bank, gegenüber seines vorherigen Arbeitsplatzes, den Kopf in die Hände gestützt und tief durchatmend um sich, sein Herz und seinen Kopf wieder zu beruhigen. Sein Kopf schwirrte. 

Malfoy hatte ihn tatsächlich küssen wollen. Harry war sich sicher, dass der Blonde das vorgehabt hatte. Er stöhnte. Viel schlimmer war jedoch, dass er, Harry selbst, bereit gewesen wäre sich von Malfoy küssen zu lassen, ja mehr noch, dass er es wahrscheinlich sogar genossen hätte. 

Dieser Gedanke löste bei dem Gryffindor gleichzeitig ein wohliges Schaudern und einen Brechreiz aus. Es war schon komisch, wenn Verstand und Körper sich nicht einig waren und gegeneinander arbeiteten.

Harry raffte schließlich, ganz wirr im Kopf und der Meinung, dass seine Gedanken zu nichts führten, seine Utensilien zusammen um sie in den Turm zu bringen. Die Gryffindors schienen ihn vermisst zu haben, doch offensichtlich hatten Ron und Hermione, vielleicht auch Dean und Seamus, eine Ausrede für ihn erfunden und er wurde in Ruhe gelassen. Er war dankbar dafür.

Die beiden Nachmittagsstunden flogen an ihm vorbei, ohne dass er etwas daraus im Kopf behielt, nachdem er den Raum verlassen hatte. Nur Hermiones Ermahnungen hielten den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor davon ab die Hausaufgaben ganz sausen zu lassen. Doch die Jahrgangsbeste hätte sich die Haare gerauft, hätte sie den Blödsinn gelesen, den Harry produzierte. Der Lärm im Gemeinschaftsraum, das Schreien, Lachen und Diskutieren der anderen Schüler, zerrte an seinen ohnehin schon strapazierten Nerven.

Er war mehr als froh, aufstehen zu können um, etwas früher als sonst, zum Quidditchtraining zu gehen. Erleichtert schwang er sich auf seinen Besen und als ihm der Wind im spielerischen Sturzflug um die Ohren pfiff, hatte er endlich einmal wieder das vermisste Gefühle, frei zu sein. Unabhängig, nur sich selbst Rechenschaft schuldig und vor allem keiner höheren Macht unterstellt, von ihr beherrscht, geleitet und kontrolliert. 

Er genoss es, wenn es auch nur eine Illusion war. Sein Kopf und sein Körper schienen trotz des Adrenalins merkwürdigerweise ruhiger zu werden und es gelang ihm tatsächlich diesen Zustand durchs gesamte Training zu retten. 

Erst während der nachfolgenden Mannschaftsbesprechung ließ die Aufmerksamkeit nach und Harrys Gedanken schweiften ab. Er suchte nach einer eigenen Taktik um Malfoy möglichst wenig zu begegnen. Vor allem nach dem Zwischenfall in der Bibliothek war er auf Malfoys Nähe nicht sehr erpicht. Hoffentlich sah dieser das ähnlich und hielt sich seinerseits von ihm fern.

Plötzlich kam Harry ein Gedanke, der ihm ein Japsen entlockte. Katie sah ihn verwundert von der Seite an.

"Bisher hast du Malfoy doch immer geschlagen, wo soll denn dieses Mal da Problem liegen?"

Wenn sie nur wüsste! Offensichtlich hatten die anderen gerade über ihn und Malfoy gesprochen. Harry malte sich ihre und die Reaktion des gesamten Teams aus, die auf eine ehrliche Antwort folgen würde. Das war nichts, das er nach einem solchen Tag gebrauchen konnte. Also suchte er nach einer anderen erklärenden Antwort. 

"Nein, das mein ich nicht, ich musste nur an das Spiel gegen Ravenclaw denken, ihr ward alle überzeugt, ich würde das problemlos schaffen und zum Schluss war es doch verdammt knapp."

"Es war einfach Pech, dass sie den Schnatz zuerst gesehen hat, aber du hast es doch meisterhaft gerettet. Und Malfoy machst du fertig, keine Sorge."

Doch Harry machte sich Sorgen. Er hatte nämlich plötzlich die Befürchtung gehabt, das Malfoy die momentane Lage ausnützen könnte um _ihn_ fertig zu machen. Er machte sich sehr große Sorgen! Das wäre dem blonden Slytherin, wie eigentlich jedem anderen Slytherin auch, vollkommen zuzutrauen. 

Und Harry war sich sicher, dass eine solche Aktion von Erfolg gekrönt wäre, zumal Madam Hooch Malfoys übertriebene Nähe zu ihm sicherlich nicht als Foul pfeifen würde, so etwas war normal im Quidditch. Doch mit feuchten Händen, wirrem Kopf und weichen Knien würde er sich nicht auf einem Besen halten können.

Auf dem Weg zurück ins Schloss kam dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen jedoch plötzlich der Gedanke, dass Malfoy gegen diese Gefühle wahrscheinlich genauso machtlos war wie er selbst. Daher wäre es ein Schnitt ins eigene Fleisch für ihn, Harry zu nahe zu kommen. Das hob, wenn auch nur geringfügig, die Stimmung des Schwarzhaarigen, und als er mit der restlichen Mannschaft die große Treppe hinauf stieg, beteiligte er sich sogar halbherzig an der Konversation der anderen. 

Der einzige Gedanke, die seinen Kopf jetzt noch beherrschte, war der an eine Dusche und eine Mütze Schlaf vor dem Astronomieunterricht. Der Gryffindor überlegte sich diesen zu schwänzen, da es seiner Meinung nach eine hirnrissige Zeit- und vor allem Schlafverschwendung vor dem wichtigsten Quidditchspiel der Saison war.

Als er wenige Minuten später hinter Angelina durch das Portraitloch kletterte, war Harry sich allerdings nicht mehr so sicher, ob ihm der Schlaf vergönnt sein sollte. Mitten im ansonsten leeren Gemeinschaftsraum standen Ron und Hermione, beide aus unerfindlichen Gründen knallrot im Gesicht. Harry malte sich in Gedanken den schlimmsten Streit aus.

Auf den zweiten Blick zeigte sich jedoch ein ganz anderer Grund. Dass Hermione hinter Ron stand war für einen Streit schon komisch, doch dass sie seine Hand umfasste, die wiederum den Zauberstab des Rothaarigen hielt, war für einen Streit doch recht ungewöhnlich. Die beiden übten offensichtlich den Spruch aus Verteidigung, mit dem Ron schon in der letzten Stunde Probleme gehabt hatte. 

"Und dann musst du aus dem Handgele...", Hermione unterbrach ihre Erklärungen mit einem verlegenen Blick zum Quidditchteam. 

Die Röte auf ihren Wangen vertiefte sich, sofern das noch möglich war, und sie ließ schnell Rons Hand los um einen Schritt zurück zu treten. Die Mannschaft tauschte einen amüsierten Blick und verzog sich in stiller Übereinkunft unter die Duschen. Harry zuckte die Schultern um anzudeuten, dass ein Gespräch auf den nächsten Tag verschoben werden musste und folgte den anderen Gryffindorjungs die Treppe hinauf.

Seine Haare waren noch nass, als Harry ins Bett fiel und auf der Stelle mehr als erschöpft einschlief. Nicht mal ein Gedanke an einen gewissen blonden Slytherin konnte ihn wach halten, sein Körper forderte nach dem Stress und dem Quidditchtraining sein Tribut. Harry war nicht unglücklich darüber.

*__@__*__@__*

Erst als Ron ihn um halb zehn vorsichtig schüttelte, wachte Harry aus seinem fast totenähnlichen Schlaf auf. Unwillig wurden die schwarzen Haare geschüttelt und aus den grünen Augen blickte noch der Schlaf. 

"Komm aus den Federn, Harry! Professor Sinistra und die Gestirne warten." 

"Könnt ihr der Sinistra nicht sagen, dass ich krank bin, oder wegen des morgigen Spiels einen Schlaftrank genommen habe, oder... keine Ahnung, irgendwas. Ich bin so fertig und Schlaf ist der einzige Zustand, in dem ich halbwegs vor meinen Gedanken sicher bin." 

In Anbetracht seines Traumes aus dem Ron ihn gerissen hatte und von dem er nur noch wusste, dass Malfoy eine ziemlich seltsame Rolle an seiner Seite darin gespielt hatte, war Harry sich seiner Aussage eigentlich gar nicht so sicher. Ron tauschte einen Blick mit den anderen, dann nickte er im selben Moment wie Dean und Seamus, nur Neville zog verwirrt die Stirn kraus.

"Also gut, bleib liegen und sei froh, dass wir nicht Hermione sind. (Ron räusperte sich dezent) Aber dann zeig morgen auch ne anständige Leistung, ja? Es geht immerhin um den Pokal und denk immer dran, Malfoy gehts auch nicht besser, sondern genauso", antwortete Seamus für alle drei. 

Rons Räuspern folgte ein ähnlich verwirrter Ausdruck, wie Neville ihn die ganze Zeit schon zur Schau trug. 

"Ihr wisst davon?" 

"Ja, aber das ist jetzt egal, wenn wir uns nicht beeilen, wird Professor Sinistra nur sauer, das nützt uns nichts." Dean ging mit gutem Beispiel voran und zog sich in Rekordzeit an. Kurz darauf war Harry alleine im Schlafsaal und kuschelte sich wieder in seine Decke. 

Doch er schlief nicht ein, etwas das er nicht greifen konnte hielt ihn wach, abgesehen von seinen erneut kreisenden Gedanken. Verzweifelt starrte er abwechselnd aus dem Fenster und an die Decke oder an die geschlossenen Lider. Er versuchte sich auf seinen Atem zu konzentrieren und seinen Kopf zu leeren, jedoch ohne Erfolg. 

Schließlich gab er auf und schlug die Decke zurück. Wenn er schon wach war, konnte er genauso gut auch auf den Astronomieturm gehen und seine Zeit sinnvoll nutzen. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen, als diesem Gedanke die Erkenntnis folgte, dass Hermiones 'Erziehung' offensichtlich Früchte trug. Und er musste sich eingestehen, dass sie manchmal gar nicht so unrecht hatte mit ihren Ermahnungen. Ohne sie wäre er wohl schon manches mal knapp an einem Verweis vorbeigeschlittert. 

Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte den Kopf, als wolle er die Gedanken draus vertreiben. Er stellte zu spät fest, dass man über einen sich bewegenden Kopf keinen Pullover ziehen konnte. Er blieb auf halbem Weg in einem Ärmel stecken und verfluchte sich selbst. 

Das war wohl der Moment, in dem er entschied besser doch nicht noch zum Astronomieunterricht zu erscheinen. Aber da schon mal aus dem Bett, wach und in seinen Kleidern war, wollte er hinunter in die kleine Bucht am See zu gehen um ungestört nachdenken zu können. Diesen Entschluss zu fassen und die Karte des Rumtreibers sowie den Tarnumhang aus dem Koffer zu holen war eins. 

Wenige Minuten später trat er so leise, wie möglich durch die Eingangstür und lief über die Ländereien zum See. 

Eine kleine, durch eine Strauchbarriere abgesperrte Landzunge, erstreckte sich am vom Portal aus gesehen linken Ufer ein kleines Stück ins Wasser. An ihrem Ende lagen drei Steine, glattgeschliffen durch viele Hochwasser, ausgesessen durch viele Schülergenerationen, durch Moos und kleinen Pflanzen mit einem weichen Polster bewachsen. 

Harry hatte diesen Platz einmal auf der Karte des Rumtreibers entdeckt, ohne genau zu wissen was er war. Doch die Bezeichnung 'ruhiges Plätzchen' hatte ihn neugierig gemacht und er war abends hinunter an den See gegangen um den Platz zu besichtigen. Die Sträucher bildeten eine magische Barriere. 

Harry wusste nicht von wem sie errichtet worden war, doch sie schien schon sehr alt zu sein. Das Passwort, das die Sträucher trennte, war ein altes lateinisches Wort, dessen Bedeutung der Gryffindor nicht einmal in Hermiones schlauen Büchern gefunden hatte.

Seit der Schwarzhaarige diesen Platz entdeckt hatte, war er oft hier gewesen, immer wenn er Ruhe brauchte, seinen Gedanken nachhängen oder wirklich effektiv nachdenken wollte, manchmal auch nur um die Stille der Natur zu genießen , etwas das ihn stets beruhigte.

Auch an diesem Abend spürte der Junge, wie er sich entspannt, seine Gedanken langsamer kreisten und sein Atem ruhiger ging, nachdem er eine Weile auf dem mittleren Stein gesessen und den Wellen des Sees zu seinen Füßen gelauscht hatte. Die Situation schien ihm nicht mehr so ganz ausweglos und ein Quidditchfeld groß genug um Malfoy darauf auszuweichen. 

Wenn er den Schnatz vor dem Slytherin sah und schnell genug reagierte, konnte er ihn gefangen haben, bevor der andere in seine Nähe kam. Harry lehnte sich in dem fast sitzschalenförmig ausgehöhlten Stein zurück, schloss die Augen und legte eine Wange an den Stein, der noch etwas gespeicherte Restwärme abstrahlte. Um ihn herum war es still, bis auf den seltenen Ruf eines Nachtvogels aus dem Verbotenen Wald, die Ländereien lagen friedlich im Licht des abnehmenden Mondes.

Plötzlich durchschnitt ein scharfer Laut die Stille und ließ Harry zusammenzucken. Als der Gryffindor das Geräusch einordnen konnte schoss er ganz aus seinem bequemen Sitz nach oben. Hinter ihm hatte jemand heftig Luft geholt und Harry war sich sicher, das dies nur eins bedeuten konnte. 

Er musste sich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, dass der Blonde hinter ihm stand. Dieser schien sich schließlich aus einer Art Erstarrung zu lösen und kam langsam um den Stein herum, bedacht darauf Harry nicht zu nahe zu kommen. Ein scharfer Blick musterte den Schwarzhaarigen.

"Was machst du hier?"

"Nachdenken."

Harry wartete auf eine spöttisch scharfe Malfoyerwiderung, er wartete vergebens. Der Blonde schien mit sich zu ringen, während er sich fast vorsichtig auf dem linken Stein niederließ. 

Harry konnte sich vorstellen, was in dem Slytherin vorging. In ihm selbst fochten die Gefühle mit dem Verstand. Die Abscheu mit der Zuneigung. Wut mit Zufriedenheit. Zufriedenheit? 

Harry musste sich innerlich festhalten um nicht aufzufahren, als ihm klar wurde, dass er gewartet hatte, geleitet von einer nicht greifbaren Macht, der er sich nicht bewusstgewesen war. Gewartet auf Malfoy, wissen, dass dieser kommen würde, ohne das dies an die Oberfläche seines Bewusstseins gedrungen war. 

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, als wolle er seine Gedanken klären. Doch die Einsicht, dass er sich selbst nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte blieb, er fragte sich ob diese Kraft in ihm etwas mit dem Zauber Dumbledores zu tun hatte. Fast schien es dem Schwarzhaarigen als habe dieser eine unbewusste Verbindung zwischen ihm und Malfoy errichtet, die über bloße Gefühle hinausging. Er fröstelte, der Gedanke war ihm unheimlich.

Malfoys gereiztes Räuspern riss den Gryffindor aus seinen Gedanken.

"Ich meine, ich möchte deine Gedanken ja nicht stören, aber was wird das hier jetzt?"

"Ich hab doch gesagt, dass ich nachdenke, was du machst ist mir ziemlich egal!" 'Solange du mir dabei nur nicht zu nahe kommst' fügte Harry in Gedanken hinzu. 

Malfoy ließ auch das unbeantwortet, stattdessen stand er auf und begann unruhig auf und ab zu gehen, soweit die kleine Landzunge das zuließ. 2 Schritte, umdrehen, 2 Schritte zurück, umdrehen und das ganze wieder von vorne. Irgendwann wurde es Harry schließlich zufiel.

"Setzt dich hin, du machst mich nervös, Malfoy!"

"Schon gut." Der Slytherin setzte sich hin, um im nächsten Moment wieder hochzufahren "Du hast mir gar nichts zu befehlen, Potter!"

Harry musste wieder Willen über den anderen Grinsen. Leider sah dieser das trotz der Dunkelheit. Er trat einen Schritt auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu, dessen Herz einen Sprung machte. Offensichtlich ging es dem Slytherin nicht anders, denn er beeilte sich wieder ein paar Meter zwischen sich und den anderen zu legen, indem er zurück stolperte. Das vertiefte Harrys Grinsen nur noch.

"Das. Ist. NICHT. LUSTIG!!!! Das ist absolut nicht lustig, Potter!!! Ganz und gar nicht!" Der Blonde sank wieder auf seinen Stein zurück. "Nein, das ist ganz im Gegenteil zum heulen!"

"Ein Malfoy wird sich doch nicht etwa von ein paar Gefühlen unterkriegen lassen." Harry wusste nicht woher er die Kraft nahm zu spotten, angesichts seiner eigenen labilen psychischen Lage, doch gleichzeitig gratulierte er seinem Verstand, der sich offensichtlich endlich durchsetzten konnte.

"Halt die Klappe Potter, du hast keine Ahnung!"

"Oh doch, das hab ich. Ich mach zufällig das Selbe mit, schon vergessen?"

"Kann man denn gar nichts machen?"

Harry konnte es im ersten Moment gar nicht glauben. War dieses Häufchen Resignation tatsächlich der kühle, ungerührte Malfoy? Der Gryffindor erkannte mit einem Mal die Möglichkeit Malfoy sämtliche Gemeinheiten aller Jahre zurückzuzahlen. 

Er war sich im Klaren darüber, dass es eines Gryffindors unwürdig war, einen anderen zu attackieren, wenn dieser aus anderen Gründen eine Schwäche zeigte. Aber er konnte nicht anders, die Erinnerungen an die letzten ungestraften Gemeinheiten waren noch zu frisch. 

Doch er hatte sich selbst und seine Standfestigkeit überschätzt, wie er feststellte, als er aufstand und zu dem Blonden hinüberging um diesen noch etwas mehr aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Er erhielt sofort die Antwort auf seine Tollkühnheit. Als er noch einen halben Schritt von Malfoy entfernt war, wurden seine Knie wieder weich und er rettete sich mit 3 schnellen ungeschickten Schritten rückwärts. 

Erleichtert und seiner Illusionen beraubt setzte Harry sich auf den rechten Stein, bedacht auf Abstand. Von diesem sicheren Platz aus beantwortete er die Frage des Slytherin mit einem Schulterzucken.

"Da ist wohl nichts zu machen. Nur abwarteten und ignorieren."

Er stellte selbst fest, dass seine Stimme weicher klang. Offenbar hatte der Blonde das auch gemerkt, denn er hob den Kopf und sah Harry in die Augen. Die Länderein begannen sich zu drehen und Harry hatte das Gefühl in einen Strudel geraten zu sein, der ihn in diese unergründlich grauen Augen zog, die gleichzeitig Gefahr und Geborgenheit ausstrahlten. 

Er hielt sich unbewusst an dem Stein fest, auf dem er saß. Dieser Anblick half Malfoy offensichtlich wieder Oberwasser zu bekommen, denn der Blonde riss seinen Blick los, richtete sich auf und seine Stimme hatte die alte Kühle und Schärfe zurück als er Harry schon fast anfuhr:

"Ich will dich morgen nicht in meiner Nähe sehen, wenn wir spielen, verstanden. Sonst gibt es ein Unglück."

" Da könntest du Recht haben, aber es wird sich wohl kaum vermeiden lassen, dass wir auf dem selben Feld spielen."

Auch Harry gewann seine Fassung wieder zurück. Malfoy beließ es dabei und drehte sich abrupt um. Harry war froh darüber, einer Auseinandersetzung hätte er nicht stand gehalten. Er wartete bis er die Schritte des Slytherins nicht mehr hören konnte bevor er aufstand und seinen Tarnumhang suchte. 

Dieser lag ganz hinten in der Sitzschale des mittleren Steins, zusammen mit der Karte des Rumtreibers. Darauf überprüfte er noch einmal, ob Malfoy wirklich im Kerker verschwunden und auch sonst keiner mehr unterwegs war und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu Schloss. 

Im Gemeinschaftsraum löschte er die Karte und legte den Umhang zusammen, worüber er am nächsten Morgen froh war, denn kaum, dass er sein Bett erreicht hatte fiel er komplett angezogen hinein und war auf der Stelle eingeschlafen. 

Doch durch seine Träume geisterte ein Schnatz, der komischerweise Malfoys Gesichtszüge trug und versuchte ihn zu küssen, als der Schwarzhaarige die Hand danach ausstreckte. Harry seufzte im Schlaf.

tbc.

************************************************************************************************************************

Da ich aus eigener Erfahrung weiß, dass man eher das Nachwort, als das Vorwort ließt, stell ich diesmal das wichtigste an den Schluss. Nämlich die Bitte um feedback, egal ob als Kommie oder E-Mail, es ist alles erwünscht und sehnsüchtig erwartet!!!!

Und dann noch etwas, das mir am Herzen liegt. Ich finde es eigentlich eher schrecklich, wenn in einer Slashstory plötzlich ganz Hogwarts homosexuell ist, das ist irgendwie nicht ganz IC, aber ich konnte bei Dean und Seamus einfach nicht wiederstehen, die zwei sind eigentlich ein total süßes, leider viel zu wenig beachtetes paar und in diesem Fall Harrys 'Doktor Sommerteam' *gg* Ich hab mir aber schon länger vorgenommen, mal ne richtige Dean/Seamus fic zu schreiben, was haltet ihr davon?

Für alle Neueinsteiger, Hermione ist die Englische Form von Hermine und gefällt mir einfach besser. Es kann sein, dass ich im Laufe der Story noch öfters englische Begriffe verwende (natürlich mit Erklärung), da sie mir oft besser gefallen.  



	5. Ein Brief und andere Katastrophen

_Disclaimer: _Die gesamte Welt Harry Potters gehört J.K.Rowling und ich verdiene deshalb hiermit kein Geld.

_Note:_ Also, ganz kurz. Das Kapitel ist nicht so kurz geworden, weil ich mich beeilt habe, sondern, weil, wie schon mal gesagt, mein Draco nicht besonders schreibselig ist.  
Ich war übrigens etwas enttäuscht, dass nur so wenige gereviewt haben, aber deshalb ein um so größeres **Dankeschön **an:

Tears (Was hast du denn für ne Freundin?), Sarista (Deine drei reviews haben den Schandfleck wieder wegpoliert), Mene (Du kennst ja meine Meinung zu deinen reviews), Watari (Wie heißt deine Story?), jessy (*knuddelkatze*), Cygna und Rufus (live-review ist ne coole Idee *g*) und

ein ganz besonderes *knuddel* geht an cristall, meiner supertollen Beta, die diese Kapitel trotz Urlaubsstress in Rekordzeit gebetat hat! 

************************************************************************************************************************ 

**HAPPY VALENTINE**

**2.Nacht - Ein Brief und andere Katastrophen**

Ohh Merlin! Wieso muss ich mir das bieten lassen? Das ist eine bodenlose Frechheit!

Alle Welt hat sich gegen mich verschworen! Mein eigener Körper und sogar schon ein Teil meines sonst so zuverlässigen Verstands. Zum Narren macht er mich, wenn ich nicht aufpasse noch vor der ganzen Schule! Kann mir mal jemand sagen, was das soll? Woher sich diese...Gefühle..das Recht nehmen, über mich zu bestimmen?!

So langsam muss ich wohl echt an mir zweifeln! Und das Schlimmste an dieser ganzen verfahrenen Situation ist, ich bin machtlos! Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben bin ich wirklich machtlos, dem Schicksal oder eher Dumbledore, diesem alten, senilen, idiotischen...(zensiert)..., ausgeliefert. Das ist doch wohl ein Witz, ich, EIN MALFOY, machtlos! Ohh Merlin, womit habe ich das verdient?  


Und ich hätte ihn geküsst!! Das muss man sich mal vorstellen: Ich. hätte. !POTTER! geküsst. Da kommt einem ja das Würgen (nein, kein heißkalter Schauer, das verbiete ich!).  


Hilfe!! 

HILFE? Seit wann braucht ein Malfoy Hilfe? Und wenn er schon mal darum bittet, (welch Wiederspruch, ein Malfoy bittet nicht, aber im Moment ist ja überhaupt nichts mehr normal) dann kommt nicht mal was!   


Auch nicht von Dad! Ausgerechnet Dad!!! Der einzige Mensch, den ich überhaupt um Hilfe bitten kann. Aber was kommt zurück, Moment, ich zitiere, aber ich muss erst den Brief suchen.... so jetzt, man höre und staune:

**_'Lieber Draco_** (seit wann bin ich denn der liebe Draco?)  
**_Das hat sich der alte Muggelfreund ja toll ausgedacht._** (Ach nein, welch Erkenntnis!) **_Aber ich befürchte da kann selbst ich nichts dagegen tun. Es ist durchaus legal Schüler mit einem harmlosen Liebeszauber zu belegen, über dessen Wirkung sie selbst bestimmen können, denn schließlich wirkt er nur bei zwei Streitenden._**(Wenn mir das früher gesagt worden wäre, hätte ich mich sicher nicht mit Potter gestritten!) **_Die einzige Hilfe, die ich dir geben kann ist ein Rat._**(Welch Hilfe kann ein Rat sein, wenns nicht ein Schulrat ist?!) **_Versuch das Beste aus der Situation zu machen und etwas daraus zu lernen; denn dazu ist selbst eine Katastrophe gut, sie kann dich Dinge lehren, die du sonst nie erfahren würdest._**(Ohh Wahnsinn!! Welch überaus weiser und nützlicher Rat!! Grrrr) **_Wenn es dir helfen würde, könnte ich auch Severus bitten, ein Auge auf Potter und die gesamte Situation zu haben._**(Bloß nicht! Auf keinen Fall! So tief zieht mich nicht einmal diese ganze Geschichte herab, dass ich irgendwem und schon gar nicht Snape, freiwillig einen Angriffspunkt biete! Er ist und bleibt ein Slytherin, Lieblingslehrer und Taufpate hin oder her, das ist nicht für ihn bestimmt!)  
**_Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht besser helfen konnte_**(Ja, mir auch!)**_, doch ich bin mir sicher, dass du auch mit dieser Situation fertig wirst._**_ (_Ohh, ich merke, wie ich damit fertig werde, in dem ich zum Beispiel POTTER küsse!!!)  
**_Liebe Grüße_**(Liebe Grüße? Seit wann das denn? Schleimspur, oder wie?)  
**_Dad_ _'_**( Ja, ganz toll...DAD!)

So, und was sagt man dazu? Ich glaub, ich sollte mich besser nicht aufregen, das tut den Nerven nicht gut. Aber wie kann man da ruhig bleiben??   
Dumbledore! POTTER! Und dann auch noch DAD! Ich fass es nicht! Was hab ich getan, dass ich so was mitmachen muss? 

Ich war vielleicht nicht immer nett zu Potter, naja, okay, das ist untertrieben, aber, hey, war er vielleicht nett zu mir? Na gut, ihm geht es genauso, wie mir, stimmt ja. 

Ohh Merlin, wenn die Situation nicht so schrecklich wäre, könnte man königlichen Spaß haben. Ein verknallter Potter, der nicht mehr Herr seiner selbst ist. Wieso muss auch ausgerechnet ich der Idiot sein, den Potters 'Liebe' trifft? Das nimmt der Sache irgendwie die Komik! 

Hoffentlich wissen es die Gryffindors genauso wenig wie die Slytherins (Ich hoffe doch, die wissen es nicht! Vielleicht sollte ich mein Tagebuch mit einem weiteren Fluch belegen und über die letzten Seiten einen besonderen Passwortschutzzauber sprechen. 

Gute Idee, mein Hirn scheint sich wieder zu erholen. Diese Überlegung war endlich einmal wieder eines Malfoys würdig. Und nicht so erniedrigend, wie zum Beispiel die, ob Potter mit Kontaktlinsen (eine der wenigen nützlich Muggelerfindungen) besser aussähe. Oder ob ich ihn möglicherweise doch hätte küssen sollen, vielleicht vorhin am See. 

A propos See, woher kennt Potter eigentlich diese Landzunge, das ist Slytherinterrain! Die hat der alte Salazar selbst eingerichtet! Auch wenn sie damals sicher nicht für Liebespärchen (NEIN! Nicht Potter und ich!) gedacht war, sondern für geheime Geschäfte und Zusammenkünfte. Es wundert mich wirklich 

(vielleicht sollte ich mal wieder die Klammer zu machen, ach egal, ist ja ein Tagebuch, das ja den Charakter des Schreibers wiederspiegeln soll und der ist im Moment wirklich konfus! Ein konfuser Malfoy, meine Ahnen werden sich im Grab umdrehen!), 

also, wo war ich, ja, es wundert mich wirklich, dass Potter den Platz kennt, schließlich ist er auch von der gegenüberliegenden Seite nicht zu sehen, durch diesen Schutzzauber. Komisch, vielleicht sollte ich ihn mal fragen... Nein, lieber nicht, das könnte ein Unglück geben. Okay, das ist ja auch nicht so wichtig, kann man ja auch nächste Woche klären. 

Noch fast eine Woche!!! Am besten ich beleg mich mit einem Schlafzauber und verschlaf die Zeit, eigentlich gar keine so schlechte Idee. Aber wahrscheinlich käme der glorreiche (nein, nicht der süße) Potter auf die Idee mich –hilfreicherweise– wieder aufzuwecken. Und wie er das macht....lieber nicht vorstellen, das gibt Alpträume. 

Und ich werde meine Schlaf brauchen, wenn ich morgen halbwegs vernünftig Quidditch spielen will. Also, dann werde ich mal...QUIDDITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Na, das war aber erfolgreich verdrängt! Gute Nacht, wenn ich jetzt weitermache, kannst man mich morgen gar nicht mehr gebrauchen. 

Oh Merlin, warum????? 

  
************************************************************************************************************************

  
So, das wars auch schon. Was sagt ihr dazu? Ohne eure Meinung kann ich nicht weiterschreiben, also: an-die-tasten....fertig....reviewt!

*knuddeleuchalle* Vanillia


	6. Quidditch

_Disclaimer: _Ich schreibe for free und besitze keine Rechte an nichts.

_Warning: _Slash *warnblinkleuchteeinschalt* und dieses Kapitel ist noch nicht gebetat!!!!!!!

_Note: _Leutz! ich verpacks nicht!!!! Ich habs tatsächlich geschafft zu posten! Wenn ich ehrlich bin, hab ich selbst schon fast nicht mehr daran geglaubt! Aber es geschehen eben noch Zeichen und Wunder, wie man so schön sagt.  
Jetzt kann ich nur hoffen, dass ich meine lieben Leser durch die lange Wartezeit nicht verloren habe. es täte mir auserordentlich leid um euch alle! Außerdem hoffe ich, dass ich den Ansprüchen, die manche vielleicht an meine Story stellen, weiterhin genügen kann.   
und dann wollte ich noch loswerden, dass ich euch alle ganz ganz doll lieb hab!!! *einmalindierundeknuddel* Und mich bei allen entschuldigen, die so lange nichts von mir gehört haben, ich hab euch vermisst!

pringless: Vielen Dank für dieses Lob!

Cygna&Rufus: Sorry Rufus, dass ich dich nicht früher erlöst habe! Gomen.

mats: Frag mich, dann antworte ich gerne. Allerdings muss ich gestehen, dass ich selten nachdenke oder so, es fließt meistens einfach. Wenn du genaueres wissen willst, dann mail doch einfach (Vanillia_@web.de), ich freu mich helfen zu können.

Ratty1: Ich hab ne Dean/Seam geschrieben, such mal nach 'Liebe- Glück des Augenblicks'

Shenendoah: Kanns nicht versprechen, aber ich versuch noch andere mit reinzumischen.

DeaDraconis: Es war mir eine Ehre! Was die action angeht...I'm sorry to tell ya, but ich werde es langsam angehen lassen. was nicht heißen soll, dass 7 tage nicht für etwas lime ausreichen, aber übe dich noch etwas in geduld *zwinker*

Des weiteren ein riesiges Danke und ein ebenso großes *knuddel* an Oasis, Ralna, Sarista, Sweet-Dreams2, Watari1, Lady Arrogance, Koryu und Valerie!

**Viel Spaß!**

****************************************************************************************************************

**HAPPY VALENTINE**

**3.Tag - Quidditch**

Harry lag das Frühstück schwer im Magen, als er auf seinen Besen stieg. Unbewusst und unkontrollierbar wanderte sein Blick zu Malfoy während er auf Madame Hoochs Pfiff wartete. Auch der Blonde schaute ihn an, obwohl Harry das Gefühl hatte, dass die grauen Augen durch ihn hindurch blickten. Fred an seiner linken Seite atmete tief ein, als ein schriller Pfiff die angespannte Stille durchschnitt.   
Harry drückte sich vom Boden ab und schoss geradewegs in die Höhe. Der Wind pfiff ihm um die Ohren und durch die Haare, ließ seine Augen tränen. Doch genau das war es, was Harry in diesem Moment benötigte, für einen Moment das Gefühl der unbändigen Freiheit zu genießen. Der Schwarzhaarige holte tief Luft, bevor er die Augen wieder öffnete und die Tränen abwischte, um nach dem Schnatz Ausschau zu halten.   
Unter ihm rasten grüne und rote Schatten über das Feld, einer der Grünen im steilen Sturzflug. Während Harry sich fast instinktiv an die Verfolgung machte, erreichte endlich der Gedanke, dass Malfoy offensichtlich den Schnatz jagte, sein Hirn und trieb ihn zu noch größerer Eile.   
Er hatte den Blonden fast erreicht, als dieser sich aufrichtete und die Hände nach oben streckte. Harry konnte den goldenen Schnatz nicht sehen, doch auch er richtete sich auf, flog ganz nahe an Malfoy heran und beugte sich leicht nach vorne um den, aus dieser Perspektive plötzlich knapp über Malfoys Fingern glänzenden, Schnatz erreichen zu können.   
Auf dem Gesicht des Slytherins lag ein leichtes Lächeln, das Harry nicht deuten konnte, da es weder überlegen noch spöttisch oder siegessicher war. Auch der Blonde beugte sich vor, was Harry kaum wahrnahm, da er mit aller Kraft versuchte, den wie irre umher flitzenden Schnatz festzuhalten. Dieses Vorhaben gab er jedoch plötzlich auf, als er warme, erstaunlich weiche Lippen auf den Seinen spürte.   
Harrys Herz raste, seine Hände fielen herunter und er schloss die Augen, während alles um ihn herum in Dunkelheit versank....

Als Harry die Augen öffnete, war es noch immer dunkel und sein Herz raste wie wild, doch von Malfoy und diesen süßen Lippen war nichts mehr zu sehen, oder zu spüren. Im selben Moment setzten sich Harrys Gedanken in Bewegung und ihm wurde bewusst, dass er gerade eben seinen verhasstesten Mitschüler geküsst hatte. 

Ihm schwindelte und er legte vorsichtig den Kopf zurück in sein Kissen. Kissen? Sein Hirn kam nun wirklich auf Trab und die Erkenntnis, dass er geträumt hatte, ließ den Schwarzhaarigen überaus erleichtert aufseufzen. Doch gleich darauf breitete sich Enttäuschung in ihm aus und der nächste Seufzer klang genervt. 

Harry war es leid in 'pro Malfoy' und 'contra Malfoy' geteilt zu sein. Schizophrenie, dieses Wort hatte Hermione einmal verwendet und Harry hatte sich darunter nicht sehr viel vorstellen können, aber er war sich sicher, dass seine momentane Verfassung dem ziemlich nahe kam. 

Er schlug mit einer Hand auf die Matratze. Wieso wurde er nur so schrecklich bestraft? Für einen Moment gab sich der Schwarzhaarige ganz der Verzweiflung hin, die wie eine düstere Welle über ihn rollte und ihn mitriss. 

Er überlegte sich, mit welchem Zauber er sich selbst flugunfähig machen könnte, doch im selben Moment tauchte das unter Tränen strahlende Gesicht Olivers und die begeisterte Freude der Gryffindors nach dem Gewinn des Quidditchpokals in seinem dritten Jahr vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Er war es seiner Mannschaft und seinem Haus schuldig zu spielen. 

Und wie hatte Seamus gesagt? 'Malfoy geht es genauso.' Der Gryffindor verkroch sich zuversichtlicher gestimmt in seiner Decke und schloss die Augen um noch einmal einzuschlafen, was ihm auch tatsächlich gelang. 

*__@__*__@__*  
  
Die Sonne schien durchs Fenster und kitzelte Harry mit ihrer Wärme an der Nase. Der Rest des Suchers war fast vollständig unter seiner roten Decke vergraben. Unwillig öffnete sich eins der grünen Augen, schließlich auch das Zweite. Harry gähnte und rieb sich den Schlaf aus dem Gesicht. 

Um ihn herum war es still und Seamus Bett war leer. Der Schwarzhaarige hätte seinen Besen darauf verwettet, dass auch Deans Bett verwaist war. Der Gedanke brachte ihn zum Lächeln. Eigentlich waren die Beiden ein ziemlich süßes Paar. Doch gleich darauf runzelte Harry die Stirn, als dieser Gedanke ihn zwangsläufig zu Malfoy und dem bevorstehenden Quidditchspiel brachte. 

Er beschloss nach einem Blick auf die Uhr, zuerst einmal unter die kalte Dusche zu gehen um völlig aufzuwachen. Am besten wäre es wohl, wenn er danach gleich frühstücken würde. Am Wochenende war er um halb 8 mit ziemlicher Sicherheit noch allein und er fühlte sich nicht in der Lage mit der gesamten Schülerschaft in einem Raum zu frühstücken. Entschlossen schwang Harry die Beine aus dem Bett und machte sich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer.  
  
Als er wenig später langsam in seine Quidditchrobe schlüpfte, fühlte er sich schon besser und wunderte sich wieder einmal, wie zuverlässig das 'Magische Muntermacherduschgel' doch funktionierte. 

Seltsamerweise beruhigt, machte er sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle, die tatsächlich noch völlig leer da lag. Nicht einmal ein Lehrer hatte sich eingefunden, als Harry durch die großen Türflügel trat. Der Schwarzhaarige gratulierte sich innerlich zu seiner Idee und setzte sich auf den nächstbesten Platz. Obwohl ihm das Quidditchspiel nach wie vor schwer im Magen lag, zwang er sich etwas Rührei zu seinem Toast zu essen und mehr als ein Glas Kürbissaft zu trinken. Er würde Kraft brauchen für das Spiel.   
  
Als er zwischen zwei Bissen den Kopf hob und sein Blick dabei die Tür zur Großen Halle streifte, sah Harry gerade noch den letzten Zipfel einer grünen Quidditchrobe und ein paar platinblonde Haare verschwinden. Unwillkürlich stahl sich ein kleines Lächeln auf das ernste Gesicht und die grünen Augen funkelten kaum merklich. Malfoy zeigte also schon vor dem großen Spiel erste Schwächen. Das stimmte Harry wirklich zuversichtlich, sodass er sich Zeit mit seinem restlichen Frühstück ließ und damit auf den Rest der Mannschaft wartete. 

Dieser kurze, kaum merkliche Augenblick des Triumphs über Malfoy hatte den Schwarzhaarigen in Hochstimmung versetzt. Die Stimme, die ihn daran erinnerte, dass er an Malfoys Stelle wahrscheinlich genauso gehandelt hätte, verdrängte er wohlweislich aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
Mit der Zeit füllte sich die Große Halle und Harrys gute Laune sank wieder. Er fragte sich, ob es nicht doch ein Fehler gewesen war, zu warten. Doch als schließlich seine Mannschaftskameraden auftauchten und ihn erleichtert begrüßten ('Wir dachten schon, dir wäre etwas zugestoßen!'), war er wiederum froh geblieben zu sein. Es war das reinste Wechselbad der Gefühle. 

Und so war er trotz allem froh, sich in die Ruhe der Kabinen zurückziehen zu können. Auch wenn diese Ruhe, wohl als Ruhe vor dem Sturm zu bezeichnen war. 

*__@__*__@__* 

Angelina warf einen prüfenden Blick aus dem Fenster, bevor sie sich zu ihrer Mannschaft umwandte, die individuell die letzen Vorbereitungen traf. Ein kurzes Räuspern, ihr Blick glitt über die sieben Gesichter, die sie erwartungsvoll ansahen.  
  
"Ihr wisst, das es um den Pokal geht, auch wenn es noch nicht das letzte Spiel dieser Saison ist. Wenn wir Slytherin schlagen, gibt uns das einen großen Vorsprung. Das Wetter ist optimal und die Slytherins sind nur im foulen gut. Also, worauf warten wir?"  
  
Zustimmendes Gemurmel erhob sich, dem nur Harry sich nicht so ganz anschließen konnte, obwohl er nicht der Einzige war, der wusste, das Angelinas Rede ein wenig übertrieben war. Den Gryffindors fehlte durch den Abgang Olivers so etwas, wie das Zentrum der Mannschaft, das auch Angelina trotz großer Bemühungen nicht vollständig ersetzen konnte. Man hatte erst nach einer Weile gemerkt, dass es nicht Olivers fachlich Qualität war, die das Team vermisste, sondern sein unermüdlicher Antrieb, seine nie erschöpfende Begeisterung und auch seine Qualitäten als Mannschaftsführer. 

Die Position des Hüters war mit, ausgerechnet, Colin Creevy nur deshalb gut besetzt, da der Junge sich besonders anstrengte um vor seinem großen Vorbild Harry zu glänzen. Man hatte sich nach einem längeren Auswahlverfahren schließlich für ihn entschieden und konnte nach dem ersten Spiel weder ein positives noch ein negatives Resultat erkennen. Die Mannschaft war wohl nicht mehr so stark, wie noch in Harrys drittem Schuljahr, doch nach dem Sieg über Ravenclaw in letzter Minute war noch Euphorie unter den Spielern verblieben.   


Diese Gedanken erreichten nur Harrys hinterste Bewusstseinsecke, als er sich mit den Anderen zur Mitte des Feldes begab. Der Sucher hielt den Blick krampfhaft am Boden um sich selbst davon abzuhalten nach Malfoy zu schielen. Nur mit halben Ohr hörte er Madams Hooch Anweisung an die Kapitäne, so bemüht war er, seinen Atem und sein Herz zu beruhigen.   
  
"Besteigt eure Besen. Auf mein Kommando."  
  
Harry kam der Aufforderung nach, ohne zu denken. Erst der schrille Pfiff aus Madame Hoochs Pfeife holte ihn wieder zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Er stieß sich ab und versuchte möglichst schnell über die restlichen Spieler zu steigen. Für einen Augenblick erlaubte er sich einfach nur das Gefühl des kühlen Winds auf seiner Haut zu genießen. Wie hatte er nur daran denken könne, nicht spielen zu wollen. Quidditch war die beste Medizin, sofern es in seiner Lage überhaupt eine Arznei gab. Ein leichtes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus und er öffnete die Augen wieder.   
  
"Slytherin in Ballbesitz... nein Gryffindor... Angelina mit dem Quaffel unterwegs zu den Torringen... sie wird geblockt von Flint und lässt den Quaffel fallen... doch Katie ist zur Stelle, bevor Montague ihn erreichen kann... sehr schön!...." 

LeesKommentar wurde plötzlich in den Hindergrund gedrängt, als Harry Malfoy neben sich auftauchen sah. Das war genau die Situation, vor der der Schwarzhaarige sich gefürchtete hatte. Malfoy, dessen Augen durchdringend auf ihm ruhten. Der Gryffindor spürte, wie ihm unter dem Blick langsam heiß wurde. Er durfte unter keinen Umständen den Blick erwidern! 

Doch das war leichter gesagt als getan. Der Blonde umkreiste Harry, dann flog er wieder ein Stück neben ihm her; Harry glaubte wahnsinnig zu werden. Er wandte betont den Kopf ab. Im selben Moment sah er einen kleinen goldenen Punkt in einiger Entfernung zu seiner Rechten glitzern. Ganz automatisch wanderte sein Blick zu dem anderen Sucher um festzustellen ob dieser den Schnatz auch gesehen hatte. 

Hatte er nicht, denn sein Blick hing noch immer an dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor. Und diesem Blick zu begegnen war ein Fehler gewesen. Die grauen Augen wirkten wie zwei dunkle tiefe Seen in denen ein geheimnisvolles Licht funkelte. Harry schaffte es nicht, seinen Blick von ihnen zu lösen. Sie wirkten so tief und geheimnisvoll. Gleichzeitig schalt er sich innerlich einen Idioten. Anstatt an den Schnatz zu denken, übte er sich in drittklassiger Poesie. 

Es war zum verzweifeln. Dieser Gedanke holte ihn wieder fast zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Der Jubel, der Sekunden später Lees überschnappende Stimme übertönte, tat den Rest dazu. Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf und stellte mit einem schnellen Blick fest, dass er die Chance den Schnatz zu fangen vertan hatte. Am liebsten hätte er mit der Faust auf den Besenstil geschlagen. 

Der Gryffindor stellte plötzlich fest, dass Malfoy immer noch an seinem Schweif hing. Wütend fuhr er ihn an: "Könnteste du nicht endlich mal verschwinden? Du nervst ungemein!" 

Im selben Moment bereute er seinen groben Tonfall schon wieder. Zumindest der eine Teil seines Ichs. Zudem wirkte der Blonde ehrlich verletzt. Ohne ein Wort drehte er ab und flog mit gesenktem Kopf davon. Harry starrte ihm erstaunt und verwirrt nach. Das war zu leicht gewesen. Wieder fiel ihm Seamus 'Malfoy geht es genauso' ein und er beschloss das ganze erst einmal zu verdrängen. 

Stattdessen versuchte er sich wieder auf das Spiel zu konzentrieren. Gryffindor lag laut Anzeigetafel mit 40:30 in Führung. Harry nickte zufrieden, als wäre dies sein Verdienst. Sein Blick fiel auf Colin, der mit angespanntem Gesicht Pucey und Flint beobachtet, die auf ihn zuflogen. Fred und George bemühten sich die beiden mit ein paar scharfen Klatschern zu verwirren, blieben jedoch ziemlich erfolglos. Unaufhaltsam näherten sich die Slytherins der Strafraumgrenze. 

Hinter diesen tauchte plötzlich Montague, der dritte Slytherinjäger auf, doch Harry schien der einzige Gryffindor zu sein, der dies bemerkte. Er versuchte es einem der Anderen mitzuteilen, doch die Entfernung zwischen ihnen war zu groß. Verzweifelt beobachtete er, wie Colin total irritiert Flints Wurf von jenseits des Strafraums beobachtet, der zudem weit über die Torringe zielte. 

Die Weasleyzwillinge waren die Ersten, die die Taktik der Slytherins erkannten. Ihre Rufe und Gesten kamen zu spät. Montague fing den Ball mit einem breiten Grinsen und ließ sich Zeit damit ihn sauber durch den rechten Ring zu werfen. Die Gryffindorkurve stöhnte, während die Grün-Silbernen jubelten. 

Harry wandte sich ab und warf einen Blick zu Tribüne. Er suchte sie nach Ron und Hermione ab, konnte die beiden aber nicht ausmachen. Dafür erblickte er jedoch etwas anderes. Malfoy lag flach auf seinem Besen, seine Harr flatterten wie eine Wolke hinter ihm her (Nein, er würde keinen Gedanken daran verschwenden, wie sexy das aussah). Er schoss direkt auf die Mitte des Feldes zu. Instinktiv trieb auch Harry seinen Feuerblitz zu einem schnelleren Tempo. 

Seine Augen suchten den Schnatz. Gleichzeitig stellte er fest, dass er die Höhe des Blonden nicht erreichen würde, bevor dieser den kleinen goldenen Ball fing. Aber vielleicht... ja, das schien ihm eine gute Idee. Eng an den Besenstiel gepresst beobachtet er, wie Malfoys grüne Robe näher kam. Der Slytherin streckte die Hand aus und Harry tat es ihm gleich. 

Allerdings versuchte der Schwarzhaarige nicht, den Schnatz zu erreichen, der nun genau vor ihnen in der Luft stand. Er legte seine Hand ganz leicht auf Malfoys Schulter und fühlte deutlich, wie der Andere zusammen zuckte. Harrys Plan den Blonden aus seiner Konzentration zu reisen, war also aufgegangen. Zufrieden flog er noch näher an den Slytherin heran, bis sich ihr Knie berührten. 

Harry spürte die Wärme, die von Malfoys Oberschenkel ausging und es kostete ihn alle Selbstbeherrschung um selbst ruhig zu bleiben. Er würde das nicht lange durchhalten; er spürte schon, wie sein Knie zu kribbeln begann. Mit einem Blick versicherte er sich, das der Schnatz verschwunden war. Dann drückte er den Besenstiel nach vorne, bemüht, schnell einige Meter zwischen sich und den Slytherin zu legen. 

Er atmete tief ein und aus um sein Herz zu beruhigen, das wie wild klopfte. Noch einige Sekunden länger und er hätte etwas getan, dass er sicherlich irgendwann einmal bereut hätte. Harry brachte seinen Besen wieder in die Waagrechte und konzentrierte sich wieder auf seine Umgebung. Lee versuchte sich und den anderen Zuschauern Harry und Dracos Verhalten zu erklären. Die Ratlosigkeit war ihm deutlich anzumerken. 

Die Slytherins hatten diese Verwirrung ausgenutzt um mit 50:40 in Führung zu gehen. Doch die Gryffindors schienen durch Harrys Erfolg, Malfoy daran zu hindern den Schnatz zu fangen, zu Hochform aufgelaufen zu sein. Der Quaffel flog zwischen Angelina, Katie und Alicia hin und her, ohne dass die Slytherin wirklich eingreifen konnten. Crabbe und Goyle versuchten die Jägerinnen mit den Klatschern aus dem Konzept zu bringen, mit sehr geringem Erfolg allerdings, was auch daran lag, dass die Zwillinge meist vor den beiden an den Klatschern waren. 

Bletchley, den Hüter der Slytherins schienen die drei Mädchen, die sich kurz vor seinem Strafraum den Ball zuwarfen, nervös zu machen. Schließlich verlor es die Nerven und raste plötzlich auf Katie zu, die gerade den Quaffel gefangen hatte. Seine Faust schoss vor um ihr den Quaffel aus der Hand zu schlagen, doch die Jägerin reagierte schneller und gab den Ball an Alicia weiter. Montagues Hand, die auf die rote Kugel gezielt hatte, traf Katie in den Magen. Ein Jaulen ging durch die Zuschauer, als die Gryffindor zusammenklappte und beinahe vom Besen fiel. Lee erging sich in Beschimpfungen und Drohungen, bis Professor McGonagall sich gezwungen sah, ihm das Mikrofon wegzunehmen. 

Madame Hooch nahm den Slytherinhüter ins Gebet bevor sie den Quaffel freigab, doch Harry zweifelte ernsthaft am Erfolg der Standpauke. Angelina starrte Montague durchdringend an während sie vorflog um den Strafstoß auszuführen. Das Stadion hielt den Atem an. Angelina legte alle Wut in den Wurf, zielte nach rechts und warf nach links. Montague reagierte zu spät und der Quaffel stieß mit einem leisen _Pling_ gegen den Torring, bevor er vollendens hindurchtrudelte. 

Harry hielt sich nicht so lange mit jubeln auf, wie die anderen Gryffindors. Bei einem befriedigten Blick auf die Anzeigetafel, sah er nämlich neben einem 60:50 für Gryffindor auch einen kleinen goldenen Punkt. Unverzüglich zog er seinen Feuerblitz herum und hielt darauf zu. Der Wind wehte ihm die schwarzen Haare aus dem Gesicht und er spürte, wie dieses Gefühl unbändigen Glücks ihn durchströmte, dass er nur vom Quidditch kannte. Jetzt war er in seinem Element. 

Daran konnte auch Malfoy nichts ändern, der irgendwann auf halbem Weg neben ihm auftauchte. Seite an Seite jagten die beiden Sucher auf den leicht erhöhten Tribünenabschnitt mit Lee und der Anzeigetafel zu. Der Schnatz stand in der Luft, nur ein paar Meter über dem Boden und schlug eifrig mit den Flügeln. Er schien auf die beiden Jungs zu warten. Bevor sie näher als auf eine Armlänge an ihn herankommen konnten, schoss er plötzlich davon, als wollte er sie narren. 

Harry folgte der Rechtskurve und spürte plötzlich wieder Malfoys Oberschenkel an seinem. Der Slytherin hatte, in dem Bestreben die Kurve so eng wie möglich zu nehmen, den Sicherheitsabstand übertreten. Bemüht die warmen Wellen, die von seinem linken Bein aus durch den ganzen Körper wanderte, zu ignorieren, richtetet Harry alle Gedanken darauf den Schnatz zu fangen. Der walnussgroße Ball schlug Haken, tauchte nach unten ab oder schoss plötzlich in die Höhe, immer eine Unterarmlänge vor dem Blonden und dem Schwarzhaarigen. 

Letzterer biss die Zähne zusammen und spornte seinen Besen noch ein wenig mehr an. Der Feuerblitz reagierte und Harry sah zufrieden, dass er noch ein kleines Stück gut gemacht hatte. Malfoy war jedoch immer noch auf seiner Höhe. Der Schwarzhaarige fluchte innerlich, als seine Gedanken schon wieder Anstalten machten zu dem Slytherin abzuschweifen; es war einfach schrecklich. 

'Reiß dich zusammen und lass dich bloß nicht von diesem Idioten ablenken!', rief er sich selbst zur Ordnung. 

Harry nahm eine Hand vom Besenstil und rutschte soweit nach vorne, wie er es wagte. Er machte sich lang, spürte den Schnatz mit den Fingerspitzen und griff zu. Seine Hand schloss sich um Luft. Der Schnatz schwebte einige Zentimeter unterhalb seiner geschlossenen Finger. Malfoy war vergessen, das _Quidditchfieber_, wie Hermione es immer spöttisch nannte, hatte den Schwarzhaarigen gepackt. 

Noch ein kleines Stücken weiter beugte er sich nach vorne, streckte die rechte Hand wieder nach dem kleinen Ball aus. Seine Muskeln waren zum zerreisen gespannt. Die grünen Augen fixierten den Schnatz, als wollten sie ihn hypnotisieren, damit er ihm nur nicht wieder entwischte. Harry griff ein weiteres Mal zu. Jetzt fühlte er die Kühle des goldenen Balls in seiner Handfläche. 

Doch er spürte auch noch etwas anderes. Einen warmen Widerstand. Finger mit denen sich die seinen wie selbstverständlich verschränkten. Der Schnatz schlug in dem kleinen Hohlraum zwischen den beiden Händen noch ein paar Mal müde mit den Flügeln. Madame Hoochs Pfeife ertönte, doch das Stadion blieb still, keiner wusste so recht, was er von der Situation halten sollte. Harry schnappte nach Luft und starrte ungläubig auf seine rechte Hand. 

Bevor er einen weiteren klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, spürte er einen Schmerz an der rechten Schulter. Ein Klatscher, den Goyle wahrscheinlich schon nach Madame Hoochs Pfiff geschlagen hatte, traf den schwarzhaarigen Sucher mit voller Wucht unterm Schlüsselbein. Der Schmerz explodierte an seinem Schulterblatt und er verlor das Gleichgewicht. Seine Hand war noch immer mit der Malfoys verschränkt, als er auf den Blonden zufiel und den Blonden mit sich vom Besen riss. 

Harry landete verhältnismäßig sanft. Es waren nur drei Meter gewesen. Vorsichtig schlug der Schwarzhaarige die Augen auf, die er während des Sturzes fest zusammengekniffen hatte. 

"Harry, könntest du bitte von mir runtergehen.", ertönte eine ziemlich schwache Stimme unter ihm. Überrascht drehte er sich zur Seite und erkannte den wahren Grund für seine weiche Landung. Der blonde Slytherin hatte den Aufprall gedämpft, was ihm nicht sonderlich bekommen war. Harry kniete sich neben ihn und betrachtet ihn erschrocken. 

"Bleib liegen, ich hole Hilfe, rühr dich bloß nicht, hörst du, Madame Pomfrey wird gleich da sein. Ganz ruhig, okay?" Ein leichtes Nicken und Harry schob dem Blonden einige Strähnen aus dem verschwitzten Gesicht. Dann drehte er sich um und wollte aufstehen um nach Hilfe zu suchen, brach dieses Unternehmen jedoch schnell wieder ab, als alles um ihn herum sich zu drehen begann. 

Das amüsierte und zufriedene Lächeln auf Dumbeldores Gesicht sah er nicht. Harry atmete tief durch um den Schwindel zu vertrieben. Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter. Als er sich, dies Mal langsamer, umwandte, blickte er in Angelinas besorgtes Gesicht. 

"Alles in Ordnung?" 

"Ja, ich bin okay, aber Dra... Malfoy scheint etwas mehr abbekommen zu haben." In diesem Moment tauchte Madame Pomfrey neben ihnen auf und ordnete an, beide Sucher unverzüglich in die Krankenstation zu bringen. 

*__@__*__@__* 

Harry lief im Schlafsaal auf und ab, setzte sich auf sein Bett, stütze den Kopf in die Hände und sprang Sekunden später wieder auf um erneut auf und ab zu tigern. Madam Pomfrey hatte ich untersucht, jedoch nichts Schwerwiegendes feststellen können und ihm einen Stärkungstrank verabreicht. Eigentlich war er ganz froh gewesen, dass sie ihn nicht sofort hatte gehen lassen. So konnte er wenigstens sein Mittagessen in aller Ruhe auf der Krankenstation essen. 

Sofern man von Ruhe sprechen konnte, wenn nur zwei Betten weiter ein, wenn auch schlafender, Malfoy lag. Danach hatte die Krankenschwester ihn auf seine inständigen Bitten schließlich missmutig ziehen lassen. Alles was Harry jetzt nicht brauchte, war eine Nacht in der Krankenstation, nur zwei Betten von Malfoy entfernt. 

Dieser war nicht ganz so glimpflich davongekommen, wie der Gryffindor. Harry blieb stehen und lehnte den Kopf an die Fensterscheibe. Eigentlich sollte er Draco besuchen, schließlich war er Schuld daran, dass der Blonde im Krankenflügel lag. Andererseits, wenn Malfoy nicht in der Lage war, seinen Gorillas das Quidditchspielen beizubringen, war er selbst schuld.  
  
Harry war nicht beim Abendessen gewesen. Vom Krankenflügel aus, war er direkt an den See gegangen und wieder einmal froh gewesen, dass auf der Karte des Rumtreibers so viele Gänge aus dem Schloss auf die Ländereinen verzeichnet waren. Er brauchte Ruhe und wollte nachdenken. Eine Siegesfeier hätte er wohl nicht durchgestanden. 

Der Platz auf der kleinen Landzunge war genau das Richtige gewesen. Auch wenn dieser Platz Zeit seines Lebens wohl mit der Erinnerung an Malfoy verbunden sein würde. Viel war beim Nachdenken nicht heraus gekommen, zu oft hatten seine Gedanken sich selbstständig gemacht. Doch wenigstens hatte er den Nachmittag für sich gehabt. Hoffentlich waren Ron und Hermione nicht sauer.  
  
Harry legte nun auch die Handflächen gegen die Scheiben und dachte daran, wie er selbst sich gefreut hatte, wenn er im Krankenflügel Besuch bekommen hatte. Allerdings hätte er sich über Besuch von Malfoy wohl eher nicht gefreut.   
'Damals sahen die Situationen auch anders aus', meldete sich diese kleine nervige Stimme in seinem Kopf wieder einmal ungefragt zu Wort. 

Plötzlich stieß sich der Gryffindor heftig vom Fenster ab. Er marschierte auf die Türe zu, riss sie auf und zog sie hinter sich wieder fest ins Schloss. Mit gesenktem Kopf und geballten Fäusten stapfte er die Treppe hinunter und lief ohne nach rechts oder links zu sehen durch den Gemeinschaftsraum zum Portraitloch. Der gesamte Gemeinschaftsraum folgte ihm mit Blicken, als er das Bild der fetten Dame energisch bei Seite schob und verschwand. 

Für einen Moment war es still. Hermione hatte von ihrem Buch aufgesehen und starrte mit offenem Mund auf die Rückwand des Portraits, Rons Hand stand in der Luft über dem Schachbrett, der beabsichtigte Zug war aus seinem Kopf verschwunden. Selbst Fred und George hatten aufgehört zu lachen. Nur Seamus und Dean tauschten ein zufriedenes Grinsen. 

Harry lief indes gerade eine Treppe hinab und fluchte leise, als sie plötzlich begann die Richtung zu ändern, jetzt musste er auch noch den langen Weg durch die Eingangshalle nehmen. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte und rannte nun schon fast mit gesenktem Kopf durch die Gänge. So entgingen ihm einige weitere, vollkommen verstaunte Mienen. 

Erst vor der Tür zur Krankenstation blieb der Schwarzhaarige stehen. Sein Atem flog, sein Herz raste und die Hand, die er zögernd auf die Türklinke legte, zitterte. Die Entscheidung, ob er die Tür nun öffnen sollte oder doch besser nicht, wurde ihm abgenommen. Pansy Parkinson zog die Tür auf, das Gesicht noch immer ins Zimmer gewandt. 

"Drück mir die Daumen, dass Snape mich nicht erwischt und Gute Besserung!" 

"Ich bleibe keinen Tag länger als nötig hier, das kannst du mir glauben! Diese Pomfrey ist echt zu nervig. Und Danke noch mal!" 

Man konnte Pansys Stimme das Lächeln anhören. "Keine Ursache, tschüss." Gesichtsausdruck und Stimme der Slytherin wandelten sich innerhalb von Sekunden, als sie Harry sah. 

"Was willst du hier, Potter?" Sie spuckte das letzte Wort geradezu aus. Harry suchte fast verlegen nach einer Antwort. Von drinnen ertönte eine Stimme. 

"Das ist schon okay, Pansy, lass ihn ruhig rein." Die Augenbraue des blonden Mädchens schoss in die Höhe, doch dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern und verschwand.  
  
Harry schluckte und trat dann zögernd ein. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und wagte einen kurzen Blick in das Gesicht des Blonden. Es lag hinter einer Maske. 

"Hallo" Harry war erschrocken, wie rau sich seine Stimme anhörte. 

"Hi, setzt dich." Vorsichtig ließ sich der Gryffindor auf dem Bett, das neben dem des Blonden stand, nieder, den Blick noch immer auf die Hände gesenkt. So entging ihm das kleine, amüsierte Lächeln, das für einen Moment auf dem Gesicht des Slytherins lag. Es herrschte einen Augenblick lang Stille, bis Harry sich ein Herz fasste. 

"Ich wollte sehen, wie es dir geht, schließlich bin ich ja schuld, dass du hier liegst und...", seine Stimme wurde immer leiser. Ein weiterer kurzer Blick zeigte Harry, dass der Andere nur leicht nickte. 

"Ich bin okay." Plötzlich fragte sich Harry, warum er überhaupt hergekommen war. Er verschlimmerte die Situation und vor allem sein Gefühlschaos nur noch mehr. Eilig stand er auf. 

"Naja, ich geh dann mal wieder." Er ging gerade so langsam, dass es nicht allzu deutlich nach einer Flucht aussah. Seine Hand drückte die Klinke schon herunter, als er nochmals die Stimme des Blonden hörte. 

"Harr... Potter" Er versuchte sich so langsam wie möglich umzudrehen, dass sein "Ja" ein bisschen zu eilfertig klang, konnte er nicht verhindern. Der Slytherin holte tief Luft, es sah aus, als würde er mit sich selbst kämpfen. 

"Ich....... findest du nicht, dass eine Entschuldigung angebracht wäre?" Das kam dem alten Rivalen schon wieder ziemlich nahe. Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe. 

"Tschuldigung, tut mir leid." Dann öffnete er die Tür vollends und trat hindurch. Er hatte sie schon fast wieder hinter sich zugezogen, als seinen Lippen doch noch ein "Gute Besserung" entwischte. Das Lächeln auf dam Gesicht des Anderen sah er genauso wenig, wie das Dumbledores, der sich in diesem Moment mit dem Portrait der Medihexe Marcia Medica unterhielt.   
  
Stattdessen lehnte der Schwarzhaarige ein paar Schritte weiter an der Wand und hätte sich am liebsten selbst geschlagen.   
"Scheiße!" Die Damen im Bild neben ihm gaben einige entrüstet Geräusche von sich. 

Langsam beruhigte sich der Gryffindor wieder. In seinem Körper herrschte zwar noch immer Aufruhr, doch Harry hatte seine Gedanken wieder unter Kontrolle. Er beschloss schleunigst in den Gryffindorturm zurückzukehren. Am besten über die Schleichwege, die er inzwischen auch ohne die 'Karte des Rumtreibers' kannte. In diesem Zustand Snape oder Filch zu begegnen, war das Letzte, was er gebrauchen konnte. Dann doch lieber feiernde Gryffindors.  
  
Vor dem Portrait betete er, dass der Gemeinschaftsraum nicht mehr ganz so voll wäre. Gleichzeitig war ihm jedoch klar, dass nach diesem Sieg die Feier bis in die Nacht hinein andauern würde. Nach einigem Zögern nannte er der leicht ungeduldig gewordenen fetten Dame schließlich das Passwort und betrat langsam durch das Portraitloch den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Bevor irgendjemand Anstalten machen konnte, auf Harry zuzugehen, winkte Dean vom anderen Ende des Raums.  
"Harry, gut das du kommst! Wir brauchen dich, kannst du mal rüberkommen?", übertönte er den Lärm. 

Etwas erstaunt bahnte sich der Angesprochene einen Weg durch die anderen Gryffindors, bemüht den Händen auszuweichen, die ihm von allen Seiten auf den Rücken klopfen wollten. Seamus packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn in Richtung der Wendeltreppe, kaum dass er die beiden Klassenkameraden erreicht hatte. Ihm blieb keine Zeit, noch einmal nach Hermione und Ron zu suchen, die er bisher unter den Schülern noch nicht entdeckt hatte. 

"Komm mal mit, wir müssen dir was zeigen." Aus der Schülergruppe, die die Szene verfolgte, wurden ein paar Rufe laut, Harry solle da bleiben und mitfeiern. Der Schwarzhaarige war froh, dass seine beiden Begleiter diese vollkommen ignorierten und ihn einfach mit hinauf zu ihrem Schlafsaal zogen.  
Vor der Tür hielten die beiden an und Dean lächelte.  
  
"Gute Nacht und träum was Süßes." 

"Zum Beispiel vom süßesten Hintern und dem sexysten Bastard, der in Hogwarts frei rumläuft, aber nicht weiter sagen." 

Harry wurde klar, wovon der Junge gesprochen hatte, als er sah, wie Seamus sich hinter Deans Rücken zurückzog und grinste. Im ersten Moment war er erstaunt über diese Aussage, dann musste er wieder willen Lachen. 

"Ich werde mich bemühen es nicht zu tun! Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen!" Die Situation mit Humor zu nehmen, machte sie einfacher, stellte Harry fest. Nachdenklich sah er die beiden anderen Jungs an, die sich zum Gehen wandten. 

"Aber warum...", weiter kam er nicht Seamus legte den Finger auf die Lippen und lächelte. "Ich kann mir irgendwie nicht vorstellen, dass du in der richtigen Verfassung bist um dich feiern zu lassen." 

"Danke!" Harry erwiderte das Lächeln. 

"Keine Ursache Kumpel, schlaf gut." Die beiden verschwanden über die Treppe und Harry ging ins Bad. 

Nachdenklich starrte er wenig später an den Baldachin seines Himmelbetts. Seamus Worte gingen ihm nicht aus dem Kopf. Und sein ehrlicher Teil sagte ihm, dass sein Schafsaalkamerad gar nicht so unrecht gehabt hatte. Gleichzeitig seufzte sein anderer Teil ein abgrundtiefes 'Nicht schon wieder!' 

Eine ganze Weile dachte der Sucher darüber nach, wie ein Gryffindor zu einer solchen Meinung über einen Slytherin kam. Und ihm wurde klar, dass die Zugehörigkeit zu einem Haus nicht zwingend einen Menschen charakterisierte. Wollte der Sprechende Hut ihn nicht auch nach Slytherin stecken. So groß konnten die Unterschiede wohl nicht sein. 

Doch letztendlich forderte der anstrengende Tag sein Tribut und Harry glitt hinüber in die Welt der Träume. Verfolgt 'vom süßesten Hintern und vom sexysten Bastard, der in Hogwarts frei herum lief'. 

tbc 


	7. Krankenstation

_Disclaimer:_ Ich besitze keine der in meiner Fanfiction auftauchenden Figuren. Sämtliche Rechte liegen bei J.K. Rowling, unserer großen Meisterin. Ich verdiene mit dieser Fanfiction kein Geld.

_Warning: _Es handelt sich immer noch um Slash und das wird sich auch im Laufe der Story nicht ändern. (Eher verschlimmern. gg) Und nein, Slash kann man nicht essen!

_Note:_ Bevor ich in Urlaub fahre (2 Wochen Irland freu) wollte ich euch endlich mal das nächste Kapitel zukommen lassen. Es ist allerdings nicht gebetat und wird vielleicht noch mal geändert. Sonst gibt es noch zu vermelden, dass ich schon mitten in Kapitel 7 stecke und das hoffentlich in Irland beenden werde. Drückt die Daumen!

Dann noch zu den reviews. Es sind ein paar neue Leutz dazugekommen, was mich unheimlich freut!! knuddel kekseverteil also:

**Ralna:** ein dickes fettes danke und knuddel an dich. ich bin noch nicht dazugekommen, das gebetate hochzuladen. aber du kannst dich drauf einstellen auch dieses kapitel nach dem Urlaub von mir zu bekommen, wenn du noch willst.

**Toyo: **Schade, dass du irgendwie nicht schaffst durch die Story zu kommen. ich warte immer noch auf den versprochenen review!

**Manu, Tara Samatha: **a) danke für deinen review und willkommen im Bunde. proseccoreich b) noch mehr danke für dein Angebot, aber ich habe bereits jemanden gefunden. trotzdem knuddel

**the-memory-remains, Schnuckiputz, Celebrohsiel, Son-Lu, Hatschepsut: **Danke für deinen review! nochnenkeksgeb und willkommen! proseccoreich

Dann danke ich noch allen, deren review zum 6. Kapitel eingedrudelt ist, nachdem ich das 7. schon hochgeladen hatte und die deshalb nicht erwähnt wurden. (och leutz, nehmts mir nicht übel, ich bin grad zu faul zum großschreiben.) Und wen ich jetzt nicht erwähnt habe, der soll sich einfach melden. und ich knuddel ihn trotzdem. :-)

Veil Spaß wünsche ich.

.

**Happy Valentine**

**3. Nacht- Krankenstation**

.

Aus, vorbei, Ende, ich bin erledigt, finito, Auf Wiedersehn Welt. Ich kann mich einsargen lassen. Oder doch besser Feuerbestattung.

Pansy is ja echt nett und dafür dass sie ein Mädchen ist ein richtig guter Kumpel, der einzige Mensch, den ich als besseren Bekannten, in unserer Kindheit wohl sogar als Freund bezeichnet hätte. Aber _ dafür_ ist sie zuu slytherin. Selbst wenn sie -angenehmerweise- nicht hinter mir her ist, wie die meisten Slytherinmädchen, _ das_ kann selbst sie nicht für sich behalten.

Ich **bitte** Harry - nein Potter!- in mein Krankenzimmer!!!! Das gibt Aufruhr! Und vor allem den Schrei nach einer Erklärung! Und was ich da für eine liefern soll? Die Wahrheit wäre Imageselbstmord!!!! Das kann ich mir nicht leisten! Aber wie bitte schön erkläre ich Potters Krankenbesuch?

Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass diese Gryffindor-Möchtegernkapitänin, womöglich die 'Harry-Aktion' mitgehört hat!!! Wie krank bin ich eigentlich? Wie kann ich nur dieses Oberekelpaket (halt die Klappe da hinten in meinem Kopf, ich hab dich nicht gefragt und ich bin absolut NICHT der Meinung, dass Har..POTTER in irgendeiner erdenklichen Weise gutaussehend ist!!!! Verstanden?) beim Vornahmen nennen.

Es ist ein ungeschriebenes Naturgesetz, dass es sich um Sankt Potter, den Gryffindoroberhelden und Weltretter und nicht um 'Harry' handelt (NEIN, der Name passt NICHT viel besser zu ihm!!). Vielleicht lässt sie dieser Aussetzer ja mit dem Sturz erklären. Nur, kein Malfoy hat jemals auch nur irgendeinen Aussetzer- Naturgesetz Nummer 2- auch nicht nach einem Sturz von einem Besen und schon gar nicht vor POTTER!!!!!!!

Es ist zum Verzweifeln. Er war so süß verwirrt als er ... Moment, das hab ich jetzt aber nicht selbst geschrieben, oder? Ich...das...NEIN! Er war nicht süß, wie er verwirrt da saß! Ich hatte nicht das Bedürfnis ihm durch die Haare zu wuscheln und ihn zu beruhigen! Ich fühlte mich nicht genötigt ihn in die Arme zu nehmen und zu knuddeln! Das letzte Mal geknuddelt mit irgendwas hab ich vielleicht mit einem Jahr, als ich diesen Spielzeugdrachen zu Weihnachten gekriegt hab!

Und dann auch noch Mittagessen ein Bett von Potter entfernt und meine Hand, die andauernd die feste Absicht hatte etwas zu verschütten, während meine Augen plötzlich angefangen haben zu schielen, das ist doch echt nicht fair! Das hab ich nicht verdient! Liebe ist etwas, das ich nicht mal meinem ärgsten Feind wünsche!

Wenn ich nur nicht so machtlos wäre! Was zum Teufel kann man denn dagegen machen? Gibt es keinen Trank oder so was? Irgendwelche Amulette und Banne, die vor so was schützen? Ich müsste mir dringend eines besorgen! Aber im Moment steck ich ja zu allem Überfluss auch noch auf der Krankenstation fest!

Ich seh das Problem dieser Pomfrey nicht! Ich bin doch kerngesund, mal abgesehen von diesem kleinen Teil meines Verstandes, der sich einen weiteren Krankenbesuch wünscht, aber dagegen gibt sie mir ja sowieso nichts! Wenigstens kann ich morgen wieder raus hier!

Wobei, vielleicht ist es gar nicht so schlecht heute nicht sofort im Gemeinschaftsraum Rede und Antwort stehen zu müssen, vielleicht lässt es sich ja noch etwas rauszögern. Das eigentliche Problem ist, dass ich nicht sicher bin, in wie weit ich mich im Moment noch auf meine Fähigkeit, die Leute abzukanzeln, verlassen kann, wo sowieso alles in und an mir grad nicht macht was ich will!

Nicht dass ich auch noch anfange gryffindor zu werden, das wäre ja der absolute Horror. Man stelle sich das nur mal vor! Naja, vielleicht doch besser nicht, sonst träum ich schlecht. Allerdings ist es vielleicht besser davon zu träumen, als von Potter. (Nein, es macht mir absolut keinen Spaß von Potter zuträumen!! Das weißt du ganz genau! Und jetzt ist Ruhe da hinten!)

Ohh Mist, die Pomfrey kommt. Wenn ich nicht schlafe, verabreicht sie mir womöglich noch einen Schlaftrank. Pfui Teufel, besser nicht riskieren!

tbc.

Zum Schluss wollte ich noch um eure Unterstützung bitten. Das nächste Kapitel spielt an einem Sonntag und ich hab einige Zeit zu füllen. Da mehrmals der Wunsch auftauchte andere Pairings mit einzubauen, würde ich das da dann ein bisschen tun. bisher hatten wir nur Dean&seam (schreib ich gard ne neue eigene für die beiden schleichwerbungmach) und ron&hermione (falls die das noch auf die reihe kriegen g) hat jemand noch weitere vorschläge für _**!!!!interessante!!!!!**_ pärchen?? dann immer her damit!! ich hab schon etwas total bescheuertes eingebaut vor aluter verzweiflung. gg wird aber nicht verraten.


End file.
